Too Close For Comfort
by PyslightlySycoh
Summary: Kitsumi had always been afraid of someone getting too close, until she met a certain sexy fire youkai. HxOC, KurxOC, Updates postponed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please help me out a little with your reviews.. Now, to the sadness of all the world-little tear-  
  
I do not own YHH. I do, however, own Kitsumi and this FanFic. And i do one day intend to get a leash so that I can own Hiei too. Until then,  
  
all I have are my plushies.  
  
A/N: Oh, this story is dedicated to my lil' sis Ivy. A.K.A GettingMAD. I love you hun! Read all of her stories after you read all of mine. -NO! READ  
  
MINE FIRST! -*rolls eyes* Ivy, please behave yourself. Now, if you guys decide to falme us I don't really mind. But if you don't have anything to   
  
back up your critisizm, you're opinions are worthless and only increase the number of reviews my sister and I get. So, please, only review with  
  
helpful suggestions or comments. Thanks A Million! Now, onward to the cause of my weeks of grounding and bordem!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~`~~~~~~  
  
"Too Close For Comfort"  
  
Chapter one: "Never Get Too Close"  
  
Kitsumi's feet kicked the mud up. splattering it all over her face and buring her eyes while she ran. The mud and rain pelted her body, stinging her   
  
like a thousand bees. The thunder pounded and rang in her ears. They were getting closer. She could hear their horses whinnying as they struggled  
  
to slosh through the mud. She could smell the gunpowder packed tightly within their firearms. But, no matter how much it hurt, she ignored everything.  
  
The pain, the noise, the smell, everything. Kitsumi only concentrated on one thing...running. Always running. Ever since she could remember. Her parents  
  
had died running with her. Shot to death by them. The ones so close behind her. The ones who had hunted for her all her life. The ones who  
  
had killed everything she had once loved. Them, the demon bounty hunters.   
  
Lightning flashed, casting shadows of the forest cedars. It made their branches look like scraggly arms that reached out and scraped her   
  
bare limbs. In that single flash of light, Kitsumi caught a glimpse of a small collection of sharp-tipped boulders. 'Maybe I can hide.' She thought.   
  
'There's no way i can outrun them now. Not in my ningen form.' She ran forward for a little bit more. Suddenly, she made a dash for the rocks. Kitsumi began to climb   
  
them. Higher and higher. But Kitsumi hadn't counted on the rocks being slippery. Her feet kept sliding and slipping. The rocks slashed her feet.   
  
Kitsumi felt her warm blood mix with the cold, pelting rain. Her feet went numb. She began to slip at first. Suddenly, she fell. Her arm went up,   
  
protecting her head from hitting the rocks. Kitsumi heard a loud smack as she landed. Her arm had hit one of the rocks sharp points. She then   
  
tried to move. To get up and to keep on running. A sharp searing pain went through every inch of her body. She went back down. There was no   
  
way she could run now. Kitsumi was too exhausted and in too much pain from running for so long. She heard them getting closer. Kitsumi closed  
  
her eyes. She heard their shouts of laughter and pride as the hunters looked down to her. Kitsumi let out a single tear as she thought about her parents.  
  
She remembered their last words to her. 'Don't ever give up. You must always keep running.' Her father had said this before coughing up a   
  
bloody 'I love you.' "Sorry dad." Kitsumi let a hoarse whisper escape from her. She then remembered her mother. And a small smile made its   
  
way to her face. Her mother alwasy knew how to make her smile, even when she wasn't there. Kitsumi remembered her mother's last words.  
  
'They will always be hunting you. So don't trust anyone. Never let anyone get too close....." Her mother had died in mid sentence. She then remembered her brother, Yoko.  
  
'Hn,' she thought, 'Stupid fox.' (sound like anyone we know?) She would never admit to missing him after all these years. But in her heart she knew she had loved him  
  
"Least I haven't let you guys down." She whispered, thinking of Yoko and her mom. Kitsumi began to reminice(sp?) on the fun times she and her "family" had spent together.  
  
Kitsumi remembered the time she and Yoko were fishing when they had heard the gun shots. The bounty hunters hadn't wanted Yoko, the gingikitsune.  
  
They wanted Kitsumi. Her blood was said to be the most fast working and powerful healer in the world. It was said it could raise those who had been dead  
  
for centuries. Because of this, Kitsumi's parents told Yoko to run away. To make sure he wouldn't follow them and get hurt. They took Kitsumi with  
  
them, to protect her. Kitsumi remembered the last thing she had said to Yoko before she left. "Don't get killed, stupid fox."(this so sounds like a   
  
certain sexy shorty that we know!) Yoko had looked at her, concern and worry written all over his face. In that last moment, she found herself hugging her older  
  
brother before she was carried away. "Never let anyone get too close......" Her mother's words rang in her head. Even as she heard the gunshot.   
  
Even when she felt the bullet tear into her side.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~  
  
Pyslightly: OoOoOoOoOo! Dun dun dunnnnn! I think that's a very nice cliffy. What do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. I know it's kinda  
  
short and all, but I had to get this beginning out of the way so we could make our way to de' la frenchy french ROMANCE! LOL. Well im kinda   
  
hyper right now so please excuse my stupidity. Now, I compell you to click the review button! Please tell me how much you liked it or how I could  
  
make it better! Well, I love you all for reading my story! PEACE OUT HOMIE A-B-C-D-ect. DAWGS! 


	2. Kitsumi's Brother

Sycoh: Like I said my computer is being a gay slut. Oh well this is my 2nd chapter so whatever. God, this is aggravating. I mean I worked so hard  
  
to get 3 chapters in one day done because I had the time and then my computer goes and fucks up everything. I will kill it one day............  
  
Well anyways, now I gotta rewrite everything, luckily I had it all saved so I only had to change a few things. Thanks for your guy's reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. I only own Kitsumi and this fanfic. I'm gonna go to the Pet Store to get that leash now.....  
  
*evil laugh* Onward to my story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Too Close For Comfort"  
  
Chapter 2: "Kitsumi's brother?!"  
  
She opened her eyes to the groaning of dying men. She winced, her eyes were clouded with pain. The once raining storm had now turned into   
  
a mere drizzle. She didn't know if it was dark or if her eyes were beginning to close again. Kitsumi suddenly caught a glimpse of darker black in   
  
the shadows of the forest. "Who's here now?" She questioned to no one in particular before coughing up a clot of blood. She groaned and blacked  
  
out again before she could see Hiei's face.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kitsumi awoke once again and saw nothing but darkness. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Nothing. As she began to take in where she was  
  
(wherever that could be) she smelled the faint scent of...."Roses?" Kitsumi mumbled in a hoarse voice. She suddenly saw a bright light to the far left from  
  
where she was laying. "Oh great, I'm dead." She said in a sighing tone. "No silly! You're not dead!" Came a bubbly voice from the bright light(hmmm  
  
wonder who that could be?) "Botan?" Kitsumi choked out. "BINGO!" Botan excalimed, using her famous catch phrase. "Then I must be dead." Kitsumi  
  
insisted even though Botan had said she wasn't. Botan giggled. "No silly! It just feels like it. It took Yukina and I three days to heal you." "Damn! I've slept  
  
that long!?" Kitsumi excalimed. Botan nodded exaggeratingly."Well that just sucks." Kitsumi heard Botan giggle and walk over to the right of her. She   
  
pulled up on what was obviously the blinds. The light poured in, temporarily blinding her from being in the darkness. Kitsumi's  
  
eyes slanted as she hissed at Botan. "God damn it Botan! Will you just close the fucking blinds!?" Botan shook a finger at her. "Tisk, tisk Kitsumi."  
  
Kitsumi growled at her. "Come on sleepy head it's time for you to wake up!" Botan chirped in her ever so annoying-and-enthusiastic-voice. Kitsumi rolled her eyes  
  
She folded her arms and glared at her, refusing to be told what to do by the bubbly deity. "Up! Up! Up!" Botan commanded as she snatched the  
  
blankets away from Kitsumi. Kitsumi growled deep in her throat and Botan dropped the blankets and backed away slowly. Kitsumi snorted. "Surely,  
  
Botan you are used to my growling by now." Botan giggled nervously, not sure if Kitsumi was kidding or not. She cleared her throat. "Ahem, you should get ready  
  
since it's time for you to meet the guys." Kitsumi raised her eyebrows. "The guys?" Botan nodded excitedly. "Yup! They're the new Spirit Detectives  
  
Koenma-sama hired." Kitsumi rolled her eyes at the name of the pint-sized Spirit World ruler. Botan ignored this and continued. "You've probably  
  
already met Hiei though." Botan could tell she had grabbed Kitsumi's attention when she had mentioned the fire youkai. "Hmmm...he must've been  
  
the one who I saw in the woods a few days ago before he brought me here." Botan nodded. "Koenma sent him to go get you and bring you here  
  
so Seirou wouldn't find you." Kitsumi shivered at his name. Then remembered what Botan had just said and growled with irritation. "I hate it when  
  
that moronic pacifier sucking twit sends his Spirit Bitches to come and 'rescue' me. I could've been fine on my own." Botan winced. She had never  
  
heard Kitsumi use so many err....colorful words to describe Koenma or his Spirit Detectives before. 'She must be really ticked off then and will  
  
be even more so when I tell her why she's here.' Botan sighed. "Koenma didn't bring you here to protect you......well I mean that's not the only reason."  
  
"Spit it out Botan!" Kitsumi growled impatiently. "He brought you here so you could help the tentai and pay off your debt from being a criminal so  
  
you wouldn't have to go to Spirit World Prison where Seirou would eventually find you and kill you." Botan said quickly. Kitsumi remained quiet.  
  
'Oh God! She's really gonna kill me now! Good-bye cruel world!' But to her surprise a smirk appeared on Kitsumi's lips."Koenma is really an idiot  
  
if he thinks im gonna join his stupid little slave-fan-club." Kitsumi stated camly. Botan figured out that it was even scarier when Kitsumi wasn't yelling  
  
when she was obviously pissed. Kitsumi sighed. "But I suppose the least I could do is stay here for a little while. Just until I know Seirou is out of the   
  
Ningen World." Botan practically jumped out of her skin with surprise and shock to Kitsumi's unusually cooperative behavior. "Oh goodie!" Botan clapped in  
  
excitement. "The guys are really excited to meet you. Well, most of them anyway. But Hiei is never reall excited about anything." "Hn."Kitsumi responded.  
  
Botan could tell she was in deep thought. "Y'know, now that I think of it, you two are a lot alike." Kitsumi opened her eyes. "Who?" She said with  
  
mild interest. "You and Hiei of course! You guys both act alike and say the same things and-" Kitsumi cut her off by saying,"Hn." "Just like that!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
Kitsumi rolled her eyes. Then snapped her head towards Botan. "Botan, is my brother here?" Botan gave her a big smile. "As a matter of fact, yes,   
  
Kurama is here." Kitsumi 'Hned' and mumbled something about stupid foxes. There was a long pause before Botan got up and looked at Kitsumi.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you now to get ready so you can come out and meet the gang." She said in her usual optimistic voice. Kitsumi didn't answer.   
  
"I'll take that as an 'Ok Botan' sign." The pink-eyed diety then left the room without a backwords glance.  
  
Kitsumi took this time as a chance to look at her surroundings. Everything was black. The dresser in the left corner of the room, the small drawer(sp?)  
  
at the right-hand corner of her bed, the ceiling lamp, the bed and the sheets, everything. 'This room wouldn't be too bad if it didn't reek of human.'  
  
Kitsumi let out a low growl before going over to the dresser. "Hmmm....I need clothes." She opened the drawer and found an array of  
  
ladie's black tank tops and kaki capris. "Hn, looks like Botan got some clothes for me already." She said to herself as she pulled out a black tank top.  
  
'I don't know. It's awfully small and a little too revealing.' Kitsumi thought to herself as she studied the shirt. 'Wait, since when do I care about how I look?'  
  
She asked herself inside her head. 'Since you were about to meet a group of boys.' Came an argumentative voice from inside her head. Kitsumi sighed.  
  
"Oh fuck it." She said to herself. "If they don't like what I'm wearing then tough cookies." Kitsumi smiled at herself as she began to pull her shirt off  
  
to put on the overly-revealing tank top. She stopped when she noticed a small C-shaped scar on her left side from the bullet that had hit her. She  
  
touched it gingerly with her finger and winced. Kitsumi sighed again. She had been doing that a lot lately but it really did calm her nerves. Kitsumi  
  
managed to get the tank top on and looked in the mirror at the result. She growled a bit before she started to put on the capris. They were just tight  
  
enough to show off her hips and legs. Kitsumi growled again. 'Does Botan want me to dress like a hooker?' She thought. She sighed again and walked  
  
over to the small black drawer at the right hand corner of her bed. She opened it and pulled out a hair brush. 'Ah, just what I need.' She thought to herself.  
  
She began to brush her short brown hair. 'Hmm...' She thought. 'Maybe I should change into my demon form. I mean since Yoko is here and everything.  
  
I've been human for so long I'm starting to smell like it.' That instantly made up Kitsumi's mind. Her hair turned silvery white just like Yoko's except  
  
it had lavendar streaks at the ends. In a flash of static purple light she was in her demon for. Her eyes were golden, just like her brother. Only, they   
  
had specks of purple-iris.(I know, I know, obesession with purple.) She had silver ears and tail just like her gingikitsune brother. And just like he had   
  
gorgeous muscles(come on now people we all have to admit it!) Kitsumi had perfect curves. (This is a race of beautiful people..err....foxes!) She looked  
  
into the mirror and smiled, her fangs glistening white. Kitsumi purred a bit. She was happy to be back in her original demon form. She looked over at   
  
the window. 'I could just leave.' She thought to herself. 'I don't have to do this.' She shook the thought out of her head. 'I should atleast say hi to  
  
my brother first. Besides, Seirou would definatly find me if I went out there.' Kitsumi shivered at the thought. She walked over to the door, stretching  
  
and yawning before turning the knob.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sycoh: Alright peoples, this is my 2nd chapter today. I'm sorry if it isn't EXACTLY like the original, if the original was even put  
  
up at all. *Mumbles: gayasssluttycomputer* Anyways, review or whatever and tell me what you think. Peace Out. 


	3. Meeting the Group

Sycoh: *BAH*I'm in a grouchy mood today do to the fact that this is the SECOND chapter I've had to re-type today! Goddamnsonovabitchcomputer!*Returns   
  
to normal and smiles innocently*Sorry guys but oh well, I'm just gonna have to deal with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Too Close For Comfort"  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the Group  
  
********************************************  
  
Kitsumi lifted her head as she closed the door. She found herself staring into the most haunting crimson eyes she had ever seen. Hiei atleast expected  
  
her to scream or jump back. She didn't. She merely stared at him with the same intensity he showed her. Hiei knew what she was doing. She was  
  
sizing him up, trying to figure out if she could take him down if she ever had to. "Hn. Botan told me to bring you out." Hiei said tonelessly. To his surprise,  
  
Kitsumi let out a low growl. Her silver ears pulled back, threatening to attack him if he didn't back off. Hiei would've smacked her if a certain annoyng  
  
fox didn't appear in the hallway. "Hiei, I do not appreaciate you smooching back here with my sister when you don't even know her." Kurama said teasingly.  
  
"Shutup, Fox!" Both Hiei and Kitsumi yelled in unison. Hiei gave one more look at Kitsumi. "Hn." He said, before walking out of the hallway. Kitsumi  
  
ignored his departure as she glared at her older brother. "You're dead, Fox Boy!" She shouted as she charged at him. Kurama ran away from her   
  
in mock terror. "Ahh! Don't let her get me! Hiei help!" He ran into the living room and jumped behind the couch, covering his head. Kitsumi stopped dead  
  
in the living room, realizing that everyone was staring at her. People she didn't know. Her tail flicked nervously. Kurama popped his head up, a smile  
  
plastered on his face. Kitsumi growled deep in her throat. "Awww, c'mon Kitsumi!" Kurama said happily. "We had to get you out some how. 'Sides,  
  
you wouldn't want to kill your only brother, would you?" Kitsumi crossed her arms, her ears back. "Yes I would." Her eyes glowed and Kurama laughed  
  
nervously. "Hn. Looks like you're in for it now, Fox." Hiei said calmly. Kitsumi looked at the others in the room. She then noticed Koenma sitting behind  
  
his desk. She glared at him making him squirm under her stare. She smirked, it always pleased her to make Koenma uncomfortable. "Ahem." Koenma  
  
cleared his throat. "Everyone this is Kitsumi. She will be working with us until she can learn how to obey Spirit World laws." "Oh great! Another  
  
criminal!" A tall, ugly faced, red-headed, human whined. Kitsumi's tail flicked around irritably. "Be careful Kitsumi. Flick that tail any harder and you'll  
  
knock something over." Kurama said playfully. "Hn." Was all Kitsumi said. "Ok, so let me get this straight, Koenma." A black haired, medium sized,  
  
human began. "Kitsumi is Kurama's brother right? And she's gonna work with us for a while right?" Both Koenma and Kurama nodded. "Ok, so where   
  
is she gonna stay?" Everyone was silent. "Well, Yusuke." Koenma started, revealing the boy's name. "I suppose she will have to stay with the rest of us here."  
  
"WHAT!?" The red-head exclaimed. "How do we know she ain't gonna slit our throats when we're asleep or somethin'?!" Kitsumi finally spoke up.  
  
"You don't. And judging by all that noise you're making right now, you won't last long without pissing me off." She stated calmly. Hiei smirked at her  
  
answer. The red-head ran behind Yusuke and began to wail like a retarded baby."Calm down Kuwabara!" Yusuke commanded, revealing the red-head's name.  
  
"Don't worry." Koenma assured. "Kitsumi knows what will happen if she kills again." Kitsumi glared at Koenma, making him squirm.   
  
"AGAIN!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!" Kuwabara panicked. "That is none of your business, ningen." Kitsumi growled. (Ok, that was definatly   
  
a Hiei sentence!) Kuwabara was instantly silenced. "Ahem." Koenma cleared his throat again."I will leave you guys alone to get better aqquainted(sp?).   
  
Though, for your safety Kuwabara, I think you should come along with Botan and me."Kitsumi noticed the blue-haired deity roll her eyes and smirked.   
  
Kuwabara ran behind Botan as they began to leave. The others bid their good-byes and they left. Kitsumi walked over to the wall near the couch, aware   
  
that everyone in the room was watching her, and leaned against it. Folding her arms she growled, "I do not appreciate being stared at."   
  
Yusuke smiled nervously and turned on the T.V to break the silence. 'Hn,' Kitsumi thought, 'He's not that bad for a ningen.' Hiei looked at her and she  
  
knew instantly he was a telepath. She decided to talk to him that way. 'Do you have a Jagan?' She asked him in her mind out of the blue, her eyes closed.  
  
'Yes.' He answered her simply. 'Did it hurt?' She asked. 'Yes.' He replied again. Kitsumi was silent for a moment, thinking. It didn't bother her at all  
  
that Hiei could read her mind. In fact, that made things all the more interesting. 'Hiei, why did you decide to join these worthless ningens?' She asked.  
  
Her tone in her head seemed annoyed. 'They are not completely worthless.' Hiei answered. 'Yusuke is quite strong for a human.' Kitsumi didn't ask  
  
anymore questions, she could tell Hiei was getting irritated. She sighed, and began to think about what she could do here. She decided on going into the   
  
kitchen to look for something to eat. She was disgusted when she opened the frige. "Bah!" She growled, as she looked at the array of fruits, vegetables,  
  
and deli meats. "What's the matter?" Kurama asked as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "How can you eat ningen food Yoko?!"  
  
She asked. "It's so........" "Human?" Kurama asked without looking at her. Kitsumi nodded. "Well, you're gonna have to get used to it since that's the only   
  
kind of food here." Kitsumi growled and decided on getting an apple. 'Atleast apples aren't that bad.' She thought as she bit into it. Kitsumi immediatly  
  
spit it out. "Bleh!" She gagged. "What's wrong now?" Kurama asked impatiently. "Too sweet." She said, throwing the apple into the trash can. "The  
  
ones in Makai are a lot more sour." She licked her lips at the thought. Kurama rolled his eyes. "I grew those apples myself y'know. Sometimes I  
  
never understand you, Kitsumi." Kitsumi looked at him. "It's better that way." Kurama walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "I missed you." He said  
  
softly. "I missed you too, Yoko." Kitsumi mumbled as she hugged him back.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!!!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!!~!!~!~!~!!~!!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!!!~!!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!  
  
Sycoh: *PHEW* That's like 2 chapters now. But it's my third chapter in my story. Ok, I'm completely confused now. God, I hate my computer.  
  
*Sighs*  
  
/Yusuke pops up\:" Hmmm....author seems depressed."  
  
Sycoh:Yes I am very depressed at the moment.  
  
Yusuke: Well I know what would make you less depressed.  
  
Sycoh:Hmmm...What's that?  
  
Yusuke: More reviews.  
  
Sycoh: True, very true. Please review my stories to get me out of my currently depressed state. 


	4. Hiei's First Look

Sycoh: Hey this is my THIRD chapter I've had to re-type today.*sigh* Lucky me! Anyways, I don't know how this story is gonna end. I do know ONE thing  
  
though! *Looks arounds cautiously then whispers* There's gonna be lemon. *Laughs insanely* Yuppers, that's when the rating is gonna go up.  
  
There is some Kitsumi and Hiei goodness in this chapter. I'm such an evil little author aren't I? *MUWAHAHAH!*  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you stupid people this every time? I DON'T OWN YYH! NOW ON WITH THE GOD DAMN STORY!*err...hehe*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter 4: Hiei's First Look  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kitsumi didn't go to bed that night. Instead, she went outside to look at the stars and go for a walk. As she began to walk through the forest, she  
  
could feel someone watching her. "Hello, Hiei." She said, a smirk on her face. Hiei jumped out of the tree he was perched in. "How did you know  
  
I was here?" He growled, annoyed by his futile(sp?) atempt to surprise her. "I could smell you." Kitsumi replied simply. "Hn." Hiei grunted, crossing his  
  
arms. "You smell like smoke and fire." Kitsumi continued. Hiei was surprised by what she said next. "And warmth. I could feel your heat from down  
  
here." Hiei 'Hned'. Kitsumi smiled to herself. Then to Hiei's surprise(She has a habit of surprising him doesn't she?^_~)she asked,"Hiei, do you want  
  
to take a walk with me?" Hiei didn't reply and Kitsumi began to walk away, deeper into the forest. Hiei followed her and ended up beside her."Why  
  
do you want me to walk with you?" He asked quietly. Kitsumi shrugged her shoulders. "You're good company and you don't talk too much." She   
  
answered. "Hn, I always thought talking was a waste of time." He said. Kitsumi nodded in agreement. "Hiei?" She asked. He looked at her to show  
  
he was listening. "Why did you decide to walk with me?" Hiei thought for a moment then said, "Same reason as yours." Kitsumi looked up at   
  
the sky, her eyes glowing. 'Why am I walking with him? Why did I even ask him to walk with me?' She thought as she stared at the stars. 'He could  
  
be dangerous. He might try to hurt me. Like the rest of them. That's why I can't get to close to him. I should leave now.' Hiei heard all she was   
  
thinking inside her head. 'She doesn't trust me.' He thought. 'I don't blame her, it looks like she's been through a lot before she came here. Wait  
  
a minute, since when do I care what happens to her?' Hiei shook his head unconsciously. 'Hn, she's not that bad, I guess.' He shrugged. Kitsumi  
  
looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Hiei then asked her something. "What were you doing before you came here?" He asked  
  
in a tone that told her she didn't have to answer. Kitsumi was silent for a moment and Hiei began to think that she wouldn't answer him. "I was  
  
being tracked down by this guy called Seirou. He's a demon bounty hunter and he's been after me ever since I can remember." She sighed. "The  
  
last town I was in he blew up. Everyone died because he was looking for me." She added sadly. Hiei was quiet. "Koenma is an idiot." She said  
  
suddenly angry. Hiei looked at her. "We all know that. Why do you think so?" He asked. "Seirou will find me here and he'll blow up this whole  
  
fuckin' city just to get me. If he gets to Koenma, he'll kill him, too." Hiei was quiet for a few seconds as he thought about what she had said. "He  
  
won't be able to get to you if we kill him first." He said finally. "I love your optimism Hiei. No matter how ridiculous it is." She sighed. "No, Seirou  
  
is much too powerful. He's close now anyways and he knows I'm here. I can feel him." Hiei noticed Kitsumi shiver. Before he knew what he was doing,  
  
he had stopped in front of her and was hugging her tightly. He felt her melt into his arms. 'He's so warm.' Kitsumi thought. 'Wait! I can't let him do this!  
  
I'm getting too close I....' Kitsumi's thoughts melted away with the heat of the fire youkai's body so close to her.  
  
Kitsumi woke up the next morning. It was only 8:30 a.m and already she could hear the guys in the living room. She twitched her ears as she heard  
  
Yusuke's annoyingly loud voice. She got up, strectching and yawning. She barely remembered what had happened last night. She didn't even  
  
remember how she got home. But she could feel Hiei's warmth still on her and she could smell his scent on her body. She opened the door and walked   
  
out of her room to the bathroom. She turned on the water to take a nice steamy bath. She slipped in. 'Ahhh....' She thought. 'Just what I needed.'  
  
Hiei half walked half stumbled out of his room his eyes half way open. 'God I'm so tired!' He thought. He stopped outside of the bathroom door, but  
  
couldn't hear the water running. He walked right in. Kitsumi opened her eyes wide with embarassment and surprise. Hiei got a hell of a good look  
  
before hurrying out of the bathroom, covering his ears from Kitsumi's high pitched squealing. Kurama came up to him, but knew what had happened  
  
and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Hiei glared at him as Yusuke ran up behind Kurama. "What the hell happened?!" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei said. But Yusuke could see the bright red tinting his cheeks. He looked at the bathroom door then back to Hiei, who was looking down.  
  
"You walked in on her?! Hiei!" Yusuke laughed, holding his sides to keep his ribs from splitting. "Shutup Yusuke!" Hiei warned. "Ahem." Kurama  
  
cleared his throat. "I think we should go away from the bathroom door while Kitsumi is in there." He finished. Yusuke nodded his head and Hiei  
  
growled and followed them into the living room. Hiei sat on the couch a cushion away from Yusuke and Kurama was in the kitchen making some  
  
breakfast. "So," Yusuke whispered. "How did she look?" He didn't notice Kitsumi walk in with a white cotton bath robe on towel drying her hair.  
  
She could tell Hiei was about to answer when she finally coughed. "Ahem!" She said loudly. Yusuke turned his head slowly in horror. "Kitsumi..I...  
  
I..."He stuttered. Kitsumi rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to kill you for it Yusuke. You either, Hiei." She said looking at both of them. "But go on  
  
Hiei, answer Yusuke's question. I'm dying to know what you thought of me as well." Yusuke opened his mouth wide in shock. Hiei colored and he  
  
heard Kurama laughing hysterically from the kitchen. Kurama walked in. "Kitsumi, don't be so cruel to them. It was only an accident." He said calmly.  
  
"I know." She said laughing. Hiei growled loudly and to his annoyance Kitsumi laughed again. "Come help me in the kitchen." Kurama said quiely  
  
and Kitsumi followed him in. She began to help him prepare pankakes and eggs for breakfast. To Kitsumi's surprise, Hiei walked in. She decided  
  
to have fun with Hiei and walked in front of the refrigerator.Kitsumi was staring at him. She couldn't help but look into those haunting crimson orbs.   
  
And Hiei couldn't help but stare back into her golden-purple eyes. Kurama smirked at the two of them staring at eachother. 'Hiei likes her.' He thought   
  
to himself as he walked out of the kitchen. Hiei was the one who spoke. "Move, onna." He said rudely. To his surprise, Kitsumi didn't move. She was   
  
glaring at him now, challenging him to make her. Hiei glared back. "I said move!" He almost yelled, obviously very irritated. Kitsumi smiled inwardly at herself.   
  
'This is so much fun, pissing Hiei off.' "You won't find it fun when you're on the floor." Hiei growled. Kitsumi chuckled at the way that had sounded. "Bah! I didn't   
  
mean it that way!" Hiei stormed out of the kitchen and out the door. "What did you do?" Kurama and Yusuke called form the other room. Kitsumi came into the living room,  
  
a smirk on her face. "Nothing." She replied simply. "I didn't say a thing to him. He was the one talking about me being on the floor." Kurama and   
  
Yusuke both laughed, not wanting to ask. Kitsumi looked at the door. "Maybe I should go after him." She thought out loud. "You'd better not."  
  
Yusuke warned. "He'll kill you for it, trust me." Kitsumi was still staring at the door, thinking. "I should apologize to him." She said distantly. Yusuke  
  
looked at her like she was crazy. Kurama just smiled. "Why in the world would you want to apologize?" Yusuke asked. Kitsumi shrugged. "He seems  
  
mad at me and I don't want him to be." Yusuke sighed, finding it pointless to argue with her. "Fine," He said, "Just don't get hurt." Kitsumi smiled.  
  
"Thank you for your permission all mighty Yusuke Urameshi." She bowed dramatically. "Get outta here!" Yusuke said smiling. "Bye Yusuke, bye Yoko."  
  
She waved good-bye before walking out of the door.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sycoh: *Cough, Wheeze, Gasp!* That was a hella-long chapter! My third one today! Well that was Hiei's 'sneek preview' as you might call it. LOL  
  
I have such a dirty mind, please forgive me. I got your guy's reviews! Well, you guys know what to do! CLICK THAT GOD DAMN BUTTON!_P.Sycoh  
  
Thank you elflord118, I'll try to keep that spacing advice in mind when I'm typing but it's kinda hard when I only have Microsoft Notepad to type with  
  
-poor widdle me- Thanks for the great review though! Thanks a million anime's no.1 fangirl for your great review! I've read some of your stories and  
  
they are really great! LOL, and thanks GettingMad(a.k.a my lil sis) for your review too! I love all people who review my stories! *Throws flowers to the  
  
crowd* Thank You! 


	5. Jackasses and Icecream

Sycoh: Heh, I just recieved some very good reviews from you guys and I am really happy! Thanks to Yukina-kun for your two reviews. Thank you  
  
to the rest of you guys who reviewed my story. I'm so happy! Just ta let ya know this is like my 4th story I've written today after I had to re-type all  
  
those other chapters. See? Your great reviews keep me going! And going...and going......and going.....and...*err hehe, the disclaimer*Yusuke do   
  
disclaimer.  
  
Yusuke:*sigh* P.Sycoh does not own YYH.  
  
Sycoh: YAY! I'm so happy!  
  
Yusuke: See what all of your guy's reviews did to her?*shakes Sycoh by the shoulders*  
  
Sycoh: I see colors mommy.......uh what? I didn't just say that! heheheh......  
  
Yusuke: ......................On with the story!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Too Close for Comfort  
  
Chapter 5: Jackasses and Icecream  
  
Kitsumi stopped just outside of the house, feeling for Hiei's prescence. 'Damn, I can't even sense where he is.' She mentally cursed herself as she   
  
ran into the woods. She stopped in the middle of a clearing. Nothing. She couldn't even smell him. Kitsumi sighed in deafeat and turned aroud to  
  
start heading back. She suddenly stopped as she felt a warm beeze graze her left cheek. She wheeled around but saw nothing. Kitsumi growled  
  
loudly. "Whoever's there come out of hiding!" She demanded, taking a fighting stance. Hiei jumped off the limb from a nearby tree,  
  
but Kitsumi didn't notice. He began to slowly walk up to her, drawing his katana out of its sheath. He finally jumped right behind her, his sharp blade  
  
pushing at her throat. Kitsumi gasped. She didn't know who the hell was so close behind her. Hiei let her go, realizing he had actually scared her.  
  
Kitsumi caught her breath and looked at him. "Hn, I finally got to surprise you this time." Hiei said tonelessly. " You hid your power from me.  
  
I couldn't even sense you." Kitsumi said softly. Hiei ignored her comment. "Why are you here?" He asked, changing the subject. For the second time  
  
that day, Kitsumi looked embarassed. She then sighed. "I came to apologize." She said calmly. Hiei was a little surprised. "Why?" He asked simply.  
  
"For aggravating you and making you embarassed by walking in on me." She said it as if it didn't concern her at all. The hard part really was apologizng  
  
in the first place. She had never done it before. Hiei colored a little. "You really are embarassed aren't you?" She asked him with a laugh. She then shook  
  
her head. "Don't worry about it, it was only an accident." Hiei 'Hned' as he sheathed his katana. "You should come back to the house, breakfast should   
  
be ready by now." She said, walking over to him. Hiei looked down away from her and Kitsumi stopped. "Well fine! Be that way! But don't you dare follow me!"   
  
She growled, her tail flicking. Hiei could tell she was irritated but right then he didn't care. He had to get away from her. Just until the visions of her in a bathtub  
  
were gone from his mind. As soon as Kitsumi's back was turned, he jumped into the forest. Running as far away from her as he could get. Kitsumi growled  
  
low in her throat. 'How dare he? Here I come, trying to say sorry to him and all he does is run away.' She sighed as she began walking back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsumi opened the door swiftly and slammed it behind her. Causing something on the wall to fall and shatter. Everyone in the room(Kuwabara,  
  
Keiko, Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and someone you will find out later) could tell she was in a bad mood. Kitsumi didn't even stop to look at   
  
the two new people in the living room. She just stormed off into her dark, quiet bedroom. Kitsumi threw herself on the bed, growling loudly. Kurama walked in.  
  
"Do you people here have an issue about not knocking before you come in?" She asked angrily. Kurama chuckled then quickly regained his composure.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked softly, sitting down next to Kitsumi on the edge of the bed. "Hiei is being a jackass." Kitsumi said irritably, her ears pulled back.  
  
"I see. Well, Kitsumi, you've got to understand that he's a little embarassed about walking in on you. He's probably been thinking about you and that's  
  
why he ran away this morning." Kitsumi growled. "But I came in the woods looking for him. I even apologized to him! You know me, Yoko. I've never  
  
apologized to anyone in my whole life. And as soon as I said sorry and that I forgave him for walking in on me he turned all red and didn't say anything.  
  
Then when I asked him to come and eat inside the house he just ran away. I don't care who he was thinking about or what he was thinking about.   
  
He still didn't have to be so...so...." Kitsumi stopped, not able to find the right word to describe Hiei's actions. It hurt her that he wouldn't even stay  
  
to eat breakfast. Even though she didn't know why it hurt her. Kurama sighed. "Actually, Kitsumi , running away was probably the best thing Hiei  
  
could've done in that situation. If not, he might've ended up..." Kitsumi interupted him with a growl. "I'm not naive, Yoko. I know what might've happened.  
  
But still, he could've atleast said 'No' or something before just running off." Kurama chuckled. "It's not in Hiei's character to explain his actions."  
  
He said finally. "Hn. I don't find this the least bit funny and here you are laughing." Kitsumi said angrily. "Ahh, you'll get over it. Just come in the living  
  
room so you can meet Keiko and Yukina." "Hn." Kitsumi said, sitting up and folding her arms. Kurama looked at her. "You should probably eat something  
  
too. I don't think you ate at all yesterday." Kitsumi shook her head. "Well you can't just starve yourself, Kitsumi. You're gonna have to eat so you can  
  
build up your strength." Kitsumi sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to eat those disgusting things you call scrambled eggs." She said as she got up  
  
from the bed. Kurama laughed at her stubborness. "Oh? Then what will you eat, if I may ask?" Kitsumi thought for a moment. Then asked, "Do  
  
you have any...oh what do you call it.....icecream?"(Hmmm....that does remind us of somebody now doesn't it?^_~) Kurama laughed again but didn't  
  
bother to tell Kitsumi that Hiei liked 'sweet snow' as well. It would only have ruined her appetite. "Yes, I believe there is some in the freezer." Kitsumi smiled  
  
a little. 'Atleast not all ningen food is disgusting.' She thought as she and Kurama walked out of her room. Kitsumi followed her brother into the   
  
living room. She stopped in the middle and looked at the two pairs of unfamiliar eyes staring at her. "Hey, Kitsumi!" Yusuke said cheerfully. Kitsumi  
  
smiled. "Hey, Yusuke." Botan bounced up to Kitsumi, smiling widely. "Oh Kitsumi! It's good to see you!" She exclaimed, hugging her quickly. "Damn  
  
Botan! You act like you haven't seen me in years." Kitsumi grumbled. Botan laughed nervously then cleared her throat. "Yusuke told me how you were  
  
going to go after Hiei and apologize to him. He also mentioned the little uh...accident that happend earlier." Kitsumi looked at Yusuke. "Oh did he?"  
  
Yusuke smiled a big goofy grin, scratching the back of his head. "Anyways," Botan continued. "I kinda thought you might not be coming back. What   
  
with Hiei being...well, you know." Botan finished. Kitsumi soon looked angry. "I don't care what you thought. I can't stand that little jackass anymore."  
  
Everyone in the room suddenly looked straight behind her. Kitsumi turned around to see a crimson eyed youkai with a bowl of icecream in his hands.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sycoh: I know that's kind of a cliff hanger and all, sorry about that you guys! Well, anyways, I think it's terribly cute that Hiei and Kitsumi have had their  
  
first fight! I know that Kitsumi hasn't met Yukina or Keiko yet. You'll just have to wait for that in the next chapter. The days in this story are getting  
  
incredibly long. I'll have to quicken the pace next chapter, though. Well, you guys know what to do! CLICK THAT BUTTON! 


	6. Meeting Senko

Sycoh: This chapter is gonna be a little long because I have to introduce 4 new characters to my story.  
  
Yoko: Great, who are they.  
  
Sycoh: I'm glad you asked. They are Senko(my lil' sis's character),Yukina, Keiko, and Jin.(I just had to add that  
  
sexy lil' Irish hottie somewhere!)  
  
Yoko: *sighs* P. Sycoh does not own YYH  
  
Sycoh: No, I don't sadly. All I have are my plushies. I am actually a little aggravated right now.  
  
Yoko: Why's that?  
  
Sycoh: Because I have to deal with this horrendous spacing!  
  
Yoko: Maybe you should get your dad to get Microsoft Word instead of Notepad.  
  
Sycoh: Duh! That's what he's doing at work for me right now! YAY!  
  
Yoko: *rolls his sexy eyes again*  
  
Sycoh:*drooling*  
  
Yoko: On to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(I got this from my lil' sis)~*~*~*~*~(ok I'm done now)~*~*~*  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting Senko  
  
Kurama decided to break the silence."Hey Kitsumi, I don't think you have met Yukina or Keiko." He said nervously,trying to break the tension. Yukina smiled at the mention of her name, as did Keiko.   
  
"Um...hi!" Yukina gave that never-been-bad-smile of hers. Kitsumi noticed how Yukina and Hiei looked alike. She was about to say something on that, but hated Hiei at the moment too much to speak his name.  
  
"Hey." Keiko said. Kitsumi thought about how those girls had a goodie-two-shoes thing about them.  
  
She snorted at them in response, then turned her attention back to Hiei. They both stood there, glaring at each other. Kitsumi growled low in her throat and Hiei responded with a growl of his own.  
  
Kitsumi noticed that Hiei was clenching the icecream bowl rather tightly. Kurama immediatly decided that this had gone too far. He grabbed Kitsumi's hands and pulled them behind her back.   
  
Kurama led his fuming sister to the couch and held her there. Kitsumi, surprsingly, made no atempts to protest.  
  
Finally, she said, "You can let go of me now, Yoko. I don't think I plan on killing anyone." Kurama didn't let go.  
  
"Let her go, Fox." Hiei said calmly as he walked into the living room. Everyone was silent. For now Hiei's hands   
  
were free of the bowl of icecream. Kurama reluctantly let go of Kitsumi's arms.  
  
As Kitsumi stared into the Hiei's eyes, all of her anger melted away with the flames in his crimson orbs. (Ok, that's what I meant about poetic.)   
  
Kitsumi was about to say something, but didn't. "Hn." Was all Hiei said. Suddenly, Kitsumi's ears began to ring and she covered them with her   
  
hands. "EEP! EWWW!" A voice screeched from the woods. It was a girl from what they could tell. Kurama ran out to see what it was. He dragged Kitsumi along with him, keeping Hiei and her apart.  
  
They darted passed trees and shrubs, all the while Kurama was making sure not to trample any plants. Finally they came upon a young girl about 15 or so. She had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and was squealing like a piglet.  
  
"Ewewewew!" the girl wailed. Kurama noticed that her foot was caught in a tree root. It was bleedy rather badly and was sprained.  
  
"Calm down lassie! I'll get your foot out! Stop your squirmin'!" Said a certain red headed, one horned, blue eyed youkai.  
  
"Jin, it's not that my foot is stuck, it's the fact that I saw a buggie fly by!" Squealed the girl as she squrimed some more.  
  
"Need help?" asked Kurama, who decided to say something instead standing there looking like a confused idiot.  
  
"Are you the one making all that damned noise?!" Kitsumi asked angrily, covering her sensitive ears. " Baka onna." she mummbled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I was...yelping." She was obviously ashamed of her stupidity. "Umm... I think I might need help."  
  
"Well calm down and maybe we can get your squirmy little bum out of this mess!" Jin said in his Irish accent that was never unhappy. He had his always-on-going smile.  
  
The girl chuckled. Kurama helped her out, while Kitsumi watched. "Move out of the way, Yoko. So I can cut her annoying squealing head off." Kitsumi growled as she flexed her clawed fingers.  
  
"EEP!" The girl squealed some more, only making her situation with Kitsumi worse. Kurama laughed. "Kitsumi, stop tormenting the girl." He said when his laughter had turned to small chuckles.  
  
"Hn." Kitsumi growled once more. "If she doesn't shutup, I will cut her head off." The girl closed her mouth and Kitsumi smirked. The girl then turned her head to Kurama. "Thankyou....?" She said, waiting for a name to call her rescuer by.  
  
"Just call me Kurama. And that's Kitsumi, my younger sister." He said, pointing her out.  
  
" Thank you Kurama, and Kitsumi." She smiled nervously, looking at the female gingikitsune. "I'm Senko." She introduced. Kitsumi snorted at Senko's outstretched hand. Kurama rolled his eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Senko." He said politely, trying to make up for his sister's rudeness.  
  
"Kurama! Great ta see ya' after the Tournament! How's Yusuke and the rest?!" Jin finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey Jin. It's good to see you too. Yusuke and the others are doing just fine." Kurama said. Then he looked at the Wind Master quizzcally. "Jin, what brings you here?"  
  
Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Ask her. I spotted somethin' runnin' into the woods. And I thought to myself, 'Jin, what do you suppose would be runnin' into the woods so quick like?' So I followed it and turns out it was this."   
  
Jin pointed to Senko. The others barely understood what the quick-mouthed Irish youkai had just said.  
  
"It's a long story." Senko replied. "Well you can tell us about it once we get you to the house." Kurama said in a tone that meant he would tolerate no protests.   
  
Senko looked down at her injured foot and sighed. "I guess so." Kurama smiled and picked her up bridal style as he walked towards the tentai's residence.  
  
'Hiei is not going to appreciate this.' Kurama thought. He then turned his head and noticed that Kitsumi and Jin were not following. "Aren't you guys coming?" He asked.  
  
"Hn, I'm not going back inside that house with that little baka squealing her head off." Kitsumi grumbled.  
  
Jin looked at Kitsumi. "Come on now. She's not that bad. Look, I have big ears too," Jin said, wiggling his ears."But you don't see me whinin' about a little squealin'."   
  
Kitsumi looked at him, glaring. Kurama decided it was best to leave. "Jin, you're welcome to come with us if you wish. I think Yusuke would like to talk to you."  
  
Jin shook his head. "Nah, Kurama. I think I want to stay and talk to this little lassie for a while. Haven't met her before." Jin said with a laugh of amusement.  
  
"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not even here?" Kitsumi growled low in her throat. Jin smiled, (as if he does anything else)  
  
Kitsumi's complaints only wanting him to stay with her even more. Kurama looked at his grumbling sister, chuckled, then turned and continued on his way. Jin and Kitsumi were silent for a few moments as they stared at each other.  
  
Suddenly, Kitsumi's ears twitched. Jin let out a laugh. "So, your ears get all twitchy too, eh?" Jin chuckled as he began to wiggle his ears again.  
  
"Shhh! Shutup, baka!" Kitsumi hissed. Jin then noticed that she was listening for something. He twitched his ears a bit to listen for it too.  
  
Kitsumi then sighed in aggravation. "Hiei, how long have you been here?" She growled. Jin looked at her as if she were insane then turned his head as he saw a flitter of shadow land on the forest floor.  
  
"Hn." The shadow replied. Jin's smile faded. "You must be one of Urameshi's friends, then." Jin said solemnly. "I am no one's friend." Hiei said tonelessly. He then noticed the hurt look in Kitsumi's eyes.  
  
'God,' Kitsumi thought, 'How could I have been so immature?' She was thinking about the way she had acted in the woods not three hours before. 'Fine! Be that way! But don't you dare follow me!' Kitsumi winced inside her head as she remembered her words.  
  
Jin looked from Hiei to Kitsumi and wondered if he should leave. "Hehe, maybe I should leave." He said nervously. "No need to. I was the one who was just leaving." Kitsumi said looking directly at Hiei.   
  
She gave Jin a nod. "It was nice meeting you." Her words surprised even herself. She had never remembered being so polite to someone in her whole life.  
  
She then shook her head and ran into the woods.   
  
~*With Kurama and Senko*~  
  
Senko's head nuzzled into Kurama's chest as she purred softly. Kurama smiled, he could tell she was tired.  
  
'She's kinda cute.' Thought Yoko. Before he knew what he was doing, he was sniffing her hair. Kurama's eyes  
  
glowed. 'A Neko. I like cats.' Suiichi rolled his eyes. Sometimes, having Yoko inside his head would be so annoyng.  
  
Senko opened her eyes and looked up at Kurama. She purred a little as she asked, "Kurama, did you just sniff my  
  
hair?" She cooed. Kurama began to blush furiously. "Sorry." He managed to choke out. "It's ok. It felt good."  
  
Senko purred. (Ok, in my lil' sis's stories I don't think Senko is a cat demon. But in this story I'll make her one.)  
  
Suiichi gulped. 'She had better stop.' He thought. 'Before Yoko does something stupid.' Too late.  
  
~*With Kitsumi a few hours later*~  
  
Kitsumi looked up at the stary sky. 'I hate him.' She thought angrily. 'No, I don't. It's just the opposite. I like him.  
  
How could this have happened? It's like this feeling crept up on me without me noticing. I need to go away for a   
  
while. It's only been a few days and already I'm starting to change. I'm starting to be like...them.' Kitsumi shivered.  
  
She really did have to leave. Seirou was not too far away. Probably only a few hundered miles. In a day or two he  
  
would be there. He would kill her. Kitsumi stood up on the top branch of the enormous old cedar tree she was   
  
resting on. She was miles away from them. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei, all of them. Kitsumi took one  
  
last look at the forest around her. She took in a big whiff of air. She could smell him. Her nose was hurt by his smell.  
  
Blood and death. Kitsumi shivered again before she had made up her mind. She wouldn't even look back because  
  
he would be here soon. Now was her chance, she knew in her mind that they wouldn't miss her. Now was her chance.  
  
But why couldn't she run away?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Yay. I finally got this chappie done. It took me a few days because I was kinda stuck on how to introduce  
  
all the new characters and describe how Kitsumi feels. It really is hard sometimes. *Sigh* You guys will have to deal  
  
with the awful spacing until my dad gets home from work. Sorry. Wait, why am I apologizing? If you guys don't like  
  
it then you won't review so that's ok. Well then, if that's how it's gonna be fine. Review if you want. 


	7. Reasons

Sycoh: Tehee!*giggles uncontrolably* Teheeheehee!  
  
Yusuke: What are you all giggly about, authoress?(there's your answer Yukina-Kun! ^_^)  
  
Sycoh: Actually, I shouldn't be giggly at all. Since this is my 7th chapter and I only have 9 reviews. Maybe I should kill everybody off and make this the last chappie.  
  
Yusuke: No! Please guys! Review more!  
  
Sycoh: *sigh* I don't blame them. It's so unoriginal. It's actually more of a Soap Opera than an anime fic.  
  
Yusuke: You have a point there.  
  
Sycoh:*shrugs* I haven't even gotten to the lemon yet. So whatever. On with what may be the last chapter of this story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter 7: Reasons  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(With Senko and Kurama)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Senko sat there, her eyes wide with shock. She touched her lips softly. Her whole body shivered as she  
  
remembered the kiss from Kurama she had just recieved. Kurama, the guy she had just met only an hour   
  
or so before. She had to admit, she was attracted to him. 'But that doesn't mean I wanted to kiss him!'   
  
Senko shouted inside her head. Kurama stood a few feet infront of her as she sat on the cold, hard, rock.   
  
His back was turned and Senko knew he was trying to calm himself. Trying to keep from whirling around and   
  
finishing what he had started. 'Damn Suiichi!' Yoko yelled inside his host's head. 'I want! Must have!' Suiichi   
  
was trying desperately to keep Yoko inside so that he wouldn't come put and ravage the poor girl. Finally, when   
  
he had managed to win over Yoko, he turned to Senko. "I'm....sorry." Kurama said for the second time since   
  
he had met her. Senko smiled at him innocently. "It's ok." She said softly. "No, it's not." Kurama insisted. "I had no  
  
right to do that to you. It's just that-" Senko interupted him. "It's hard to control your demon form. It is for me, too.  
  
Like when I was purring at you. Or when I kissed you back." "Yea, like that." Kurama said nervously. Senko nodded.  
  
"I understand. Though, I really did enjoy that kiss." She added with a mischieveious smile. "If you keep talking  
  
like that, you're going to be asking for it." Kurama said with a smile. "Who said I was asking?" Senko said defiantly.  
  
Kurama's smile only grew as he picked up the young neko youkai. 'So, she's not as naive as she seems.' Yoko   
  
thought. 'Nice legs too. I love cats.' 'That's enough, Yoko!' Suiichi shouted inside his head. Yoko only smirked  
  
and was quiet the rest of the way to the tantei's home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(With Kitsumi in the Morning)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Running, again. It came as natural to her as breathing. It was what had kept her alive for so long. It was what her  
  
whole life revolved around. And, as a result, she was extremely swift. Her ungodly speed nearly surpassing that  
  
of the dozens of Bounty Hunters behind her. Somewhere along the way they had begun to follow her trail. 'Damn!'  
  
Kitsumi yelled inside her head. If she didn't find somewhere to stay before daylight came it would be all over. There   
  
would be no way she could keep them from following her then. Luckily for her, not only was she fast but brilliantly  
  
cunning as well. Years of experiance in the areas of hidng and disguise made it nearly impossible for anyone to  
  
track her. Anyone but Seirou. After all these years, he knew all her tricks. He knew everything she was going to   
  
do before she even made the descision to do it. All the turns, the side tracks, everything. Kitsumi could feel  
  
another presence somewhere behind her. She knew it was no Bounty Hunter. She could feel his heat and smell  
  
his smoke and fire. It was Hiei. The fire youkai she had befriended. He was the only one who had gotten so close  
  
to her. Hiei was gaining the distance to Kitsumi a lot faster than Seirou was. Suddenly, Kitsumi stopped dead in her  
  
tracks. 'Why am I running? What am I running for?' Those questions had just popped inside her head without  
  
her even knowing it. 'I don't have to run. For anything. Nobody needs me here. I could just give up.' Hiei was stunned.  
  
His Jagan was uncovered and he could read the thoughts that were pouring into Kitsumi's head. He had to hurry.  
  
Otherwise, Seirou would find her and kill her. 'Damn ningen emotions.' Hiei thought almost angrily. His pace   
  
quickened. 'Hiei is close. He'll probably want to get me out of here. But why? It's as if- ' Kitsumi was interupted  
  
as she felt a warm breeze graze against her right cheek. "Fire." She whispered as Hiei landed in front of her.  
  
"You should go Hiei. Seirou will be here and he won't spare you if he finds out you were here. If you leave now  
  
I can help you cover your tracks so that he won't kill you." Kitsumi said tonelessly, not bothering  
  
to even look Hiei in the eye. "I'm not going to just leave you here. You're an idiot if you think  
  
I would do something like that." Hiei said calmly. Kitsumi looked up at him, a little surprised  
  
by what he had said to her. "Why did you come for me?" Kitsumi asked him. "Hn, because you are in  
  
trouble and as a member of the rekei tentai I am supposed to help you." The way Hiei had answered  
  
her Kitsumi knew that was not the reason he had come. "Why?" She asked him again. Hiei was about to answer  
  
when he saw the look of horror on Kitsumi's face. Seirou.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sycoh: Ok, I've made it so that either this will be the last chappie or I will have a big fight  
  
scene and then a lemon. I think it's kinda cool how that just worked out like that. It all  
  
depends on how many reviews I get. Two or three will mean the death if this story. I don't care  
  
if you guys thought the characers were a little or a lot OOC in my story. If it fits in with what's  
  
happening then that's fine. But there won't be a story if I don't get enough reviews.  
  
Kitsumi: 'Tis a shame.  
  
Sycoh: Yup, anyways review if you want. Maybe. Please? Pretty please with sexy little Hiei on a sweet  
  
snow cone with some chocolate and a cherry on top?  
  
(Hiei pops up): Damn it you fool! You've made me want to eat myself.*nibbles on finger*Review  
  
or die. 


	8. Tears

Sycoh?(Just a little.):Ahem, I am here to tell you that I will be continuing the story Too Close For Comfort. I don't know why but SOME of you guys  
  
seem to like it so whatever. Just so you know, Kitsumi is 4 feet 8 inches. I know that's really short but you guys don't care as long as this is a good  
  
chappie.  
  
Yusuke: But, what if they do care?  
  
Sycoh:*glares*They don't because I said they don't and if they do...then...well....TOUGH COOKIES!  
  
Kurama: That was very intelligent of you to say.  
  
Sycoh: *pouts* Why are you guys all ganging up on me?  
  
Jin(I LOVE this guy as much as my lil' sis does.):You two better stop gangin' up on this poor lil' lass or I'll have to take both of yer bums to   
  
the parking lot!  
  
Kurama/Yusuke: YES SIR MR. JIN SIR!  
  
Jin: *smiles happily*  
  
Sycoh: *kisses Jin on the cheek*Now, on with the story! BTW, this chappie will have a certain scene that....well....you'll just have to read it!  
  
Senko: meow. Do I get to smooch on Kurama some more?  
  
Sycoh: SENKO! BAD KITTIE!  
  
Senko: ME-OW!  
  
Sycoh: Yes, you do get to smooch on Kurama some more. Much more. *evil smile*  
  
Senko:*purrs happily*  
  
Kurama: What do you mean 'much more'? Don't I have a say in this?  
  
Sycoh: NO! Besides, you know you wanna.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter 8: Tears  
  
~*The night Senko came to the tantei's house w/ Kurama*~  
  
Kurama opened the door with little difficulty while stile craddling the half asleep neko youkai. "Senko." Kurama whispered as he opened the door.  
  
"We're here." Senko gave a small 'meow' as Kurama laid her on the couch. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Koenma were also in  
  
the room. "So, this is the cat girl, right?" Yusuke asked softly, a smile on his face. "Yes, my name is Senko." Senko said to the room. "You must  
  
be that Urameshi boy Genkai had been training." Yusuke's smile turned into a frown as he remembered his elder master. "How did you know?"  
  
He questioned. "Oh, everyone in Makai was talking about you and team Urameshi after the Tournament. You really stirred up some controversy."  
  
Yusuke smiled proudly. "I bet I did." He said in a semi-arrogant tone. "You mean WE, Urameshi. WE fought too." Kuwabara interupted Yusuke's  
  
gloating. Senko chuckled a little. "You guys must be best friends, then." Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at eachother but couldn't help but smile.  
  
There was just something about the way Senko spoke and acted that made the tantei happy. She lit up the whole room with her prescence. Botan  
  
was being more bubbly than usual and was jumping in place. "We really are glad you're here, Senko! Though, Koenma and I don't really know much  
  
about you. You don't have any record or anything." Botan finished with a pout. "I don't have a record because I really haven't had any connection   
  
with the Spirit World goverment or the Spirit Detectives." Senko explained. Koenma nodded. "Yes, you don't seem to have any criminal record at all." Senko shook  
  
her head. "It is a great honor to meet one of your kind, Senko. I haven't seen any neko youkais in a long while." Yukina said in that soft tone of hers.  
  
"You're an ice apparition, am I correct?" Senko asked with a smile. Yukina nodded. "I have rarely seen any other demons or apparitions other than  
  
my own kind." Senko said with a frown. "I'm just a normal human, so is Keiko and Kuwabara." Yusuke said. Senko looked over at Keiko who was  
  
smiling at her. "It's good to meet you, Senko. We really didn't know who or what was making all that noise out there." Keiko said with a laugh. Senko  
  
blushed a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I sort of have this phobia of bugs and insects and things." They all laughed. "It's ok." Kurama assured.  
  
"We're kind of used to surprises here. Now, let's get your foot bandaged up so it doesn't get worse." Kurama said while touching the side of Senko's  
  
face gently. Senko nodded as Kurama went into the restroom. He came out with a few tan bandages, peroxide, and some cotton balls. He then began  
  
to clean her foot. While he was doing so Koenma spoke, "Senko, since we don't have much information about you, why don't you tell us about your past  
  
so that I may make a record?" Senko looked up from Kurama and gave a small sigh. Koenma took out some papers and a pen as Senko began her story.  
  
"I had grown up with the rest of my kin in the eastern part of Makai. My group was one of only a few dozen neko clans in the demon world.  
  
After living there for eight years, I began to see a growing tension between my family and the neighboring inu youkai clan. One night, the   
  
inus led a raid in one of our villages, killing over two dozen residents. After that night, my family declared war on the inu clan. I had  
  
chosen to fight in the battle. No one protested against me because they knew I would be a great asset in the fight. After a few days of battle,   
  
I was captured and taken prisoner. They held me captive in one of their dungeons. After three years, I was able to escape. Afterwards,  
  
I went back to my clan." Senko paused for a moment, as Kurama began to bandage her foot. He sat up on his knees and looked up at  
  
her. Senko closed her eyes and continued. "My whole family had been destroyed. No one was left alive and the inus took my homeland.  
  
I fought and killed the rest of the inu clan. After that, I lived on my own. I was only 13 at the time. I sayted hidden in the forests of  
  
Makai and managed to keep from being captured again. I then came to Ningenki when I was fifteen to escape from the inus. One day, the inus came seeking revenge for me killing their clan.   
  
That was when Jin saw me running that day. When I had finally escaped from the inus I fell and Jin came to help me. That was when we met you guys."  
  
Senko finished with a small smile. The tantei looked at her in amazement at the fact so much had happened to her while  
  
she was so young. Senko looked down at her bandaged foot and sighed. Finally, someone spoke up. "What happened to you while you were in  
  
that dungeon for so long?" Koenma asked delicately. Senko looked up at him and everyone could tell he had hit a soft spot. Instead of telling  
  
them, Senko began to roll up the sleeves of her muddy, baby-blue kimono, revealing many scars on her mid and upper arms. "Many other nekos like me went through a hell of a lot worse, though."   
  
The tantei stared in shock as Senko began to roll her sleeves back down. Senko said sadly."I went to see a healer not too long ago, but even she wasn't able to make them go away.   
  
All she was able to do was to make them hurt less. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Senko." Yusuke said, surprising everyone but himself and Senko. "Yes, very terrible stuff,  
  
indeed." Koenma nodded in agreement. Kurama was looking at Senko with soft and concerned eyes. "There may be a way to heal those scars, yet." He whispred. Senko looked at him but decided not to ask.  
  
"Thank you. I was lucky. There are much worse things that could've happened to me while I was held there." Senko said as she closed her eyes remembering all the things   
  
she had seen the other nekos go through. Kurama sighed defeatedly. Then stood above the younger neko. "I won't ever let them hurt you again." He promised.  
  
"Me neither!" Kuwabara declared, raising a finger. "We will always protect you, Senko." Yukina said kindly. "I think that it's safe to say you're  
  
very well protected here, Senko. No harm will come to you while you are with us." Koenma said in a reassuring tone. "Thank you, everyone.I've never  
  
had so many friends before." "You'll get used to it, little lass." Jin spoke up as he just came in from the door. "It is best to have a whole family than just  
  
one Wind Master." Jin smiled. "Where did you come from, Jin?" Kurama asked a little worriedly. "Is Kitsumi alright?" "Yes, Kurama. She just went off  
  
after she saw Hiei come into the woods. She headed into the forest. Hiei followed her. "Will she be ok?" Senko asked Kurama with a concerned face. "Yes," Kurama sighed.  
  
"She can take care of her self pretty well enough. Almost too well. When we were younger she and I fought many times. I almost always lost."  
  
Senko looked up at Kurama with a pout. "Awww, poor kitsune. You got beat up by your own kid sister." Senko then gave Kurama a small kiss on  
  
the cheek and stayed close to Kurama's chest. "You whine too much." Senko said to him. She then kissed him again, a little softer but on his lips.  
  
The rest of the tantei only looked on with a smile. "I should complain more often, then." Kurama whispered playfully in Senko's ear. "Alright, Senko.  
  
That's enough." Koenma said sternly. Senko grumbled a bit but stepped back from Kurama. "I won't have you two messing with eachother and  
  
dirtying up MY living room." Koenma shook a finger at them and the tantei burst out with laughter. "Kurama, you better be nice to that neko or I'll  
  
have your head." Jin warned. "Koenma!" Botan said with panic. "Where on earth are Jin and Senko going to stay?!" Koenma put a finger to his  
  
chin in deep thought. "Don't worry, lass. I won't be stayin' here for more than a few days. I'll sleep on this here couch." Jin said while patting the  
  
overly-cushioned love seat. "Alright, I suppose that's fair enough." "Where are you going to go, Jin-san?!" Senko asked worriedly as she stumbled to him.  
  
"Don't worry, lassie. I can't stay with you forever. You have the great Yoko Kurama here to protect you and the rest of Koenma's Detectives.  
  
You will be safe here and they will take care of you. I will be leaving in three days. No ifs, ands, or buts. Ya' got that lassie?" Jin finished as he put  
  
his hand on Senko's shoulder. "Yes." She replied with a smile. "Good, you will be very safe here. The inus won't dare come here." Jin smiled brightly.   
  
Senko nodded. "Now, Senko. There is but one open room left. It is right next to Kurama's so I assume it will be perfect."  
  
Senko blushed a little and nodded. "Yes Koenma. Absolutely perfect." She said while looking at the gingikitsune. Kurama smiled.   
  
"Yes, it would be safest if you were to stay next door to me. Yusuke and Keiko's room are across the hall as well." He finished with a look towards Yusuke.  
  
"So, if, " Yusuke said, his head high. "Any of those mutts ever come here, I'll go play dog cathcher and put 'em to sleep." Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you would Yusuke." Botan said with a laugh. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked with his fist raised. "Oh, nothing!"  
  
Botan giggled. Keiko began to hiccup from laughing so hard which only made the rest of the girls(besides Senko) giggle more furiously. Kurama,  
  
Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked at them with confusion. Senko only smiled. "What is going on?!" Yusuke yelled suddenly, making Senko  
  
jump. The girls stopped giggling. "It's just something Keiko said about you yesterday." Yukina said in a hushed tone. Yusuke glared at Keiko like  
  
a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "Oh, and what exactly did you say?" Yusuke asked, not taking his eyes off of Keiko. "Yusuke, don't you dare!"  
  
Yusuke didn't listen and pounced on Keiko. Before Senko knew what was going on, everyone was dog-piling Keiko and Yusuke. Senko and Kurama  
  
looked at eachother as Jin shook his head in shame. Senko walked down to her room to change out of her muddy kimono. She put on  
  
in it's place a white long sleeve shirt and some faded jeans that she thought were just a little TOO tight. She then came back  
  
and stood next to Kurama. Jin looked at Senko and Kurama who were whispering things that even he couldn't hear.  
  
Senko turned her head to him and smiled innocently. Jin glared at Kurama who was smiling nervously. The Wind  
  
Master squinted his eyes suspiciously then looked away. Senko and Kurama began to inch closer and closer to the front door.  
  
Jin whirled his head and shouted, "Take one more step to that door and you're a dead man, Kurama!" Everyone looked up from the mass of arms and legs only   
  
in time to see the door close behind the senaky couple.   
  
*~In the forest with the naughty, sneaky, couple*~(Bad, Senko! Bad kittie!)  
  
(Kurama's thoughts)  
  
  
  
'Where is she leading me? Why am I following?'/Calm down Suiichi. I'll take over from here./'What do you mean 'take over', Yoko?'/I mean this neko  
  
is gonna get what she obviously wants and YOU aren't going to stop me from getting what I WANT, either\ 'But, Yoko-'/ENOUGH SUIICHI! I haven't  
  
had a single girl in over fifteen years and your little morals aren't going to stop me from having Senko now. Just let her lead us to wherever she wants  
  
to go.\ 'I hardly even know her!'/That's enough! I want out NOW!\  
  
~*With Kitsumi and Hiei(FINALLLY! It is in the afternoon)*~  
  
Hiei whirled around and glared at what he saw behind him. Dozens of hunters were there. The ones who had been following HIS Kitsumi  
  
only a few hours before. Wait, HIS Kitsumi? What the bloody hell? He ignored that thought as he looked upon the man standing  
  
before him. That was just it, he WAS a man. A human man. With deep violet eyes that gave the illusion the whole of his eyes were  
  
black. His hair was silver; almost blonde. He was pale as well. It looked as if he hadn't seen sunlight in all of his life. Just  
  
looking at him made the hairs on Hiei's neck stand on end. Hiei mentally shivered as Seirou spoke. "So, Mr. Jaganshi. I see you've  
  
found my little kitsune. I would really appreciate it if you would return her to me." Seirou said in a low tone that would've made  
  
children cry. Hiei chuckled at Seirou's stupidity. Did he really think he would just GIVE Kitsumi away? Just like that? "Fine,  
  
you have given me your answer. Unsheath your katana and we shall begin YOUR last battle." Seirou said cockliy. Hiei smirked and  
  
turned his head slightly towards Kitsumi. "Run now, Kitsumi. You'll get in my way." He said tonelessly. When Kitsumi didn't budge  
  
Hiei turned his head completely to face her. "I said go NOW!" Hiei commanded. Kitsumi still did not move. Her eyes were as wide  
  
as a deer caught in the head lights, her lips slightly open. Hiei snapped his head around as he heard Seirou laugh insanely. "It  
  
is a waste of your time to tell her to move. Look at her face Hiei. That is the face of pure terror. She wouldn't budge an inch  
  
even if I were to shoot at her." With that, Seirou snapped his fingers, giving the command for one of his hunters to fire at Kitsumi.  
  
The bullet barely grazed Kitsumi's face, leaving a long thin cut across her left cheek. Kitsumi's eyes went wider for a second  
  
as the blood trickled down and onto her white shirt. "Leave her be!" Hiei commanded, his crimson orbs flaming. Hiei drew his  
  
katana and charged blindly at Seirou. The former Spirit Detective merely had to leap to the right. Hiei stopped on his feet and  
  
whirled around when he sensed Seirou coming at him. Hiei flicked his sword to the right, managing to cut Seirou's right leg.  
  
Seirou dropped to the ground, landing on his uninjured left leg. "I see I've underestimated you, Hiei. Let's make this a fair fight,  
  
shall we?" With that, Seirou snapped his fingers again, and the hunters ran back into the forests. "They are always under my control.  
  
Their minds are mine to mold. Manipulating is such a fun thing. That is how your dear Kitsumi is standing there. I am controlling her  
  
every thoughts and actions." Seirou, again, snapped his fingers(He likes doing that, it's a muscle spasm.)and Kitsumi walked blindly to  
  
a boulder and sat down upon it. "There, now she is out of your way and we can continue this." Seirou said as he leaped into the  
  
air. Hiei stood locked in a fighting stance, ready for any move Seirou would make. Well, almost any. Seirou whipped out a sword  
  
at the last second and slashed Hiei across the chest, leaving a deep wound. Hiei stepped back a little wobbily and put his hand to his chest.  
  
Suddenly, as if by magic, Kitsumi came up behind Seirou and grabbed him by the neck with her sharp claws. Her nails were digging  
  
into Seirou's throat, just above the jugular vein. "Ki-it-su-mi." Seirou choked out. Kitsumi's grip tightened, her golden eyes  
  
glowing furiously. "Now you know the terror of what it's like to take your last breath." Kitsumi hissed as vines of poison ivy  
  
began to sprout from her finger tips into Seirou's neck. Weaving in and out of Seirou's body as blood splashed out from the holes.  
  
The crimson liquid splashed onto Kitsumi's face just as shye released the now thouroughly dead Seirou. Hiei stood there in shock,  
  
his stomach threatening to lurch out of his throat. 'What an awful way to go.' He thought as a smirk played across his lips.  
  
He then turned to Kitsumi who was looking at her bloody fingers. "How did you manage to....." Hiei stopped as Kitsumi began to lick  
  
the blood off her face and hands. "To get up and save your ass?" She finished with a smirk. Hiei rolled his eyes. Kitsumi chuckled.  
  
"Seirou never had control of me in the first place. It was all an act. His 'abilities' only work on the weak minded." Hiei  
  
thought for a moment as he walked over to her. He stood there, inches from her face. The fire demon raised his hand and wiped   
  
some blood off the left side of her cheek andput her blood upon his wound. It healed instantly. "Atleast you'regood for something."  
  
He said tonelessly. Kitsumi smiled and placed a hand on Hiei's chest rendering him immobile. Hiei blinked and put his hand on  
  
Kitsumi's, moving it away. Kitsumi smiled. "Hn." Hiei grunted as he picked Kitsumi up bridal style. "We'd better leave before  
  
those hunters get back here." He said tonelessly leaping into the forest. Kitsumi sighed happily her head nuzzling Hiei's chest.  
  
She did not bother to tell Hiei that the hunters had died as soon as Seirou had been destroyed.  
  
*~That night, Kitsumi and Hiei had arrived at the tantei's house~*   
  
Hiei burst through the door, Kitsumi clinging on his neck. "Kitsune! Get this little baka onna off of me now!" He growled.  
  
The tantei looked up from where they were. (Ok, here it goes: Kurama+Senko were sitting in a love seat, Koenma at his desk, Botan  
  
standing by Koenma's desk, Yusuke+Keiko sitting on the couch all cuddily like, Kuwabar sitting on the floor with Yukina behind him  
  
on the couch, Jin had left that morning.) Kurama jumped up from the love seat and went over to Hiei and Kitsumi. "Where the   
  
bloody hell were you?!" He asked angrily, surprising the whole room. "Hn, she ran away and I followed her. Seirou is dead now."  
  
Hiei said calmly. Kurama looked down at his sleeping sister. "What happened?" Everypone asked in unison. Hiei walked over and  
  
layed Kitsumi down on a vacant chair and began to explain. "Like I said, Kitsumi ran away after I came into the forest where she   
  
and Jin were. I followed her to make sure nothing would happen to her. Hn, baka onna. Seirou picked up on her energy and he   
  
and the rest of his bounty hunters began to follow her. Kitsumi stopped in the middle of a clearing deep in the forest,  
  
thinking she could just give up. I got to her before Seirou did. When Seirou appeared, he said that he could control Kitsumi's  
  
thoughts and actions. He shot at her and that's when I fought him. Then, Kitsumi managed somehow to escape his control and kill  
  
Seirou by grabbing him by the neck and inserting vines in his throat that came out of her fingers. After that, she explained to me that she  
  
had been 'acting' like Seirou had controlled her the whole time. Then we came here." Hiei finished. Kurama nodded. "Just like  
  
Kitsumi to use such a horrific attack." He said with a smile. No one noticed that Kitsumi had been listening the whole time.   
  
"Yes, it's very horrible isn't it? That's why it's my favorite." Kitsumi said in a cyniacl tone, her eyes closed. Kurama chuckled.  
  
Kuwabara leaped from off the floor and hung on to the ceiling with his fingers like a sycohpathic cat.(That's how I spell it!)  
  
"She's evil! Get her away! Kill her Urameshi!" Kitsumi stood up and walked over to where Kuwabara was hanging. She looked up at him,  
  
her eyes glowing. After a few moments of silence she suddenly shouted, "BOO!" Kuwabara squealed like a prepubescent girl and started  
  
to suck on his thumb, causing him to fall flat on his face form the ceiling. Everyone-even Hiei-began to laugh hysyterically.  
  
But, to everyone's surprise, Kitsumi lent a hand so that Kuwabara could get up. Kuwabara looked at her suspiciously and then  
  
reached for her hand, a smile on his face. "Thank you." He said with as much diginity as the big oaf could muster. Kitsumi  
  
nodded her head as evreyone looked at her in shock. "Well, that was very kind of you, Kitsumi." Koenma said in a shaky tone.  
  
"It's the first sign of the Apocalypse! Everybody run!" Botan screeched as she ducked under Koenma's desk. Kurama chuckled as  
  
the tantei burst into side-spillting guffaws. Kitsumi merely said, 'Hn.' As she walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK:Kurama+Senko~*~*~*~*  
  
Senko led Kurama into the woods. After a few more yards, she stopped. Ahead of them there was a forest(DUH!)of bushes and vines.  
  
Kurama could hear and smell running water. In a few more seconds, Yoko would surely escape. Senko released Kurama's hand and  
  
stepped forward. She pushed apart the bushes and revealed a gorgeous miniature waterfall complete with lillies, flowers, and  
  
a miniature lake to match. Kurama stood there, his eyes wide with sruprise. How come he had never noticed this before? With  
  
that thought, Yoko took the chance to appear. When the transformation was complete Senko looked at the 'new' Kurama and giggled  
  
with anticipation. She then ran into the waterfall-clearing, daring Yoko to follow. So he did. Without hesitation, Senko leaped into  
  
the water. When she popped back up, Yoko could see completely through her thin, white, shirt. Yoko looked at her mischieviously  
  
and jumped in the water to join her. Once in the water, her removed himself of his shirt and pants to reveal green boxers. Senko  
  
looked at him and smiled. Did she dare take her shirt off? Too late. Yoko made her mind up for her as he began to roll up her  
  
shirt sleeves. Senko fidgeted(sp?) nervously. She had always been self concious about her arms. Yoko looked up at her before  
  
he placed his lips on her right arm, kissing each scar gently. Senko shuddered and she could feel Yoko's lips form a smile.  
  
Then, to her surprise, he began to nip at the marks. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to make them bleed. He nipped and bled  
  
each scar on both of her arms until blood began to drip and fall into the water. At first, Senko was scared. Was he crazy or  
  
something?! Then she remebred. 'There may be a way to heal those scars yet.' Of course! Kitsune youkais had the ability to heal  
  
someone's wounds or scars by drawing and drinking their blood. Senko smiled inwardly. 'He does care about me, then.' She let  
  
her head roll back a little as Yoko began to lick the blood from her arms with his tounge. When he was finished, he began to  
  
pull up the bottom of Senko's shirt. Senko never took her eyes off of him, and never blushed. Which actually surprised the kitsune.  
  
'Go slow.' He thought to himself. But, obviously, Senko was not patient when it came to taking her clothes off. She swatted   
  
Yoko's hands away and pulled the shirt swiftly up over her head. Yoko looked at her breasts which were hidden from view beneath  
  
a lacy, white bra. Senko followed his eyes as she reached her hands back and began to pull the lace string that held the bra  
  
on her. This time, Yoko was the one who swatted her away. He dived under the water and appeared behind her, moving her hands away.  
  
He merely had to tug on the string before Senko's undergarment fell off her and into the water. Senko smiled as Yoko put his arms  
  
about her waist kissing her bare shoulders lightly. His lips moved up to her neck and he bit her there. Senko smiled as she felt  
  
him lapping up the blood with his tounge. She knew he was marking her. Once the bleeding had stopped, Yoko allowed her to turn her  
  
head and bite him in turn on his neck. She let the blood flow down onto his shoulders and chest, saving it there for later. She  
  
then kissed the neck wound and licked it with her tounge until the bleeding stopped. Kurama smiled. "You know what this means,  
  
right?" He whispered to her. Senko smiled at him and nodded her head. "You're mine now." He said kissing her on the lips gently.  
  
Senko parted her mouth just enough so that Yoko's tounge could explore the inner parts of her lips. They pulled away, inches apart,  
  
allowing their breath to mix in with eachother's. Senko turned her face sideways so the Yoko could get better access and opened her  
  
mouth fully. As they were kissing, Yoko's hands began to travel up Senko's waist. He found her breasts and held them in his hands.  
  
He placed his thumbs on her nipples and began to rub them in circles. He was entranced by the way they fight so perfectly in  
  
his large hands. Almost spilling out between his spread fingers. His other fingers began to play on the rest of her chest. Senko  
  
moaned and purred low in her throat and recieved a deep, passionate growl form Yoko. They both seperated, gasping for breath. Senko's  
  
breasts still cupped in Yoko's hands. The water came up on them waist deep. 'Just deep enough.' Senko thought. With that, she  
  
pushed Yoko's chest with her hands, causing him to fall into the water. She dived in and swam beside him as she began to take off   
  
his boxers. Yoko came up for air, Senko's arms around his neck as she kissed him roughly. 'She's dominating..... me.' Yoko thought  
  
with surprise. Senko stopped kissing him suddenly and looked at his face. His golden eyes were mesmorizing. "I love you, Yoko."  
  
She said as she wrapped her legs around the kitsune........  
  
~*~*~*~*~END OF NAUGHTY, R-RATED FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*With Kitsumi*~*~  
  
She was sitting on the porch, her eyes glowing as she looked up at the moon. She had always found the moon hauntingly beautiful.  
  
How such a beautiful, bright thing be kept up in so much darkness. Kitsumi sighed dreamily as Hiei opened the door and stepped  
  
out onto the porch. "Hn, whta are you doing out here, onna?" He asked gruffly. Kitsumi looked up at him, her glowing golden eyes  
  
staring at Hiei's own crimson, flaming orbs. "I'm just thinking..." Kitsumi said in a distant tone, her head turing away. "What  
  
about?" Hiei asked as he sat beside her. "About you, actually." Kitsumi surprised him by looking straight into his eyes. "Hiei,  
  
what do you think about me?" She asked him. Hiei looked away for a moment. Then he turned his head back to face her. "I think  
  
you're a baka onna who doesn't know aht she's getting herself into." Kitsumi smiled and looked up at the night sky. "Do you want  
  
to know what I think about you, Hiei?" She asked him. "Hn." Hiei replied. "I think that you are lonely and that you need someone  
  
to talk to. You need someone who will hold you when you are scared or someone to comfort you when you are unsure. I knwo this  
  
because all those years I was running away, I needed the same thing. After my parents died, I had no one to love me. Now that  
  
I'm here, I have people who actually care. They care about you too, Hiei. I care about you as well." She finished with a sigh.  
  
"What is your point about babbling on about all this nonsense." Hiei grummbled. "It's not nonsense because you know it's true.  
  
I know you, Hiei. I know about how much you long to be told that everything is going to be ok. I know about how much you wish  
  
you could cry just once without anyone judging you upon it. Come with me." Kitsumi then grabbed Hiei's hand and rsn with him  
  
into the forest, not giving him any timeto register what she had just said. Kitsumi did not stop until they were deep in the forest.  
  
And she only stopped then because Hiei refused to go any farther. He jerked his hand back, causing Kitsumi to release him.   
  
Kitsumi looked at the little fire youkai who was standing there, glaring at her. "Why did you bring me here?" Hiei asked angrily.  
  
Kitsumi shrugged her shoulders. "You may do whatever you wish. But, you're not leaving until I see you shed a tear."  
  
Hiei glared at her and said stubbornly, "Baka onna. One, you don't tell me what to do. Two, I will never cry. And three,   
  
I will leave whenever I wish adn YOU won't stop me." Hiei said in a threatening tone. He then made a dash to exit the forest and run as fast as he could away from  
  
Kitsumi. But, as he leaped, he felt something grab his right foot. He crashed to the ground. With a small groan he got   
  
up and looked at his foot. On it, was a large vine that had wrapped itself around him and was not about to let go. "Let go of me NOW!"   
  
Hiei shouted. Kitsumi looked at him expressionlessly. Then, more vines came up ot of the ground, wrapping themselves around Hiei's arms and  
  
legs, propping him up on his feet so that he was standing. Kitsumi walked over to him. She didn't stop until her face was mere  
  
centimeters away from his. She tilted her head and kissed him deeply, her mouth fully opened allowng Hiei to explore with his tounge.  
  
Hiei, unable to do anything else at the moment, kissed her back. After a few minutes, Kitsumi pulled away. Both of them were gasping  
  
for breath. "Hn." Hie grummbled, wanting more than anything at that moment to escape. "Cry." Kitsumi whispered softly. Hiei turned  
  
his head. 'Just one tear. I will kill her afterwards.' He thought as he smirked inwardly. Finally, Hiei felt the vines loosen  
  
as one single, black tear fell from his left eye. But, to his surprise, more came. And more. Streaming down his face as the vines  
  
dropped him completely and disappeared into the ground. Kitsumi stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Hiei burried his face in her chest and cried silently. The tears continued to fall...........   
  
~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sycoh: AWWWW!!!!!! That's sooo sad and yet...so KAWAII!   
  
Hiei: Hn, fool. I never cry. This is completely OOC.  
  
Sycoh: Actually, no it's not. I did some research about you Hiei. It said that you were more likely to cry than Kurama.  
  
Hiei: I will kill all researchers, then.*jumps out of open window*  
  
Sycoh:*sweatdrops* Well, I finally finished this chappie? ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW?! Akari no Kage I thank you very much*bows*  
  
You overloaded me with reviews and I have added you to all of my lists. Thanks a MILLION DOLLARS!  
  
Kurama:*rolls eyes* Read and Review please.  
  
Sycoh: YES! PLEASE?! Please with foxy-hot Kurama sexy-butt-naked in a PlayGirl magazine with a Santa's Hat \  
  
and a cotton ball on top? 


	9. News

Sycoh: Hah, I'm happy enough to write today. I want to thank you all for your reviews. It has really improved my mood. Hiei, please do disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Hn, P. Sycoh does not nor ever will own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Sycoh: Thank you very much Hiei. Now, with this full cup of coffee and some raman noodles, I shall create the 9th chappie!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter 9: News  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kitsumi's Dream)  
  
"Don't splash around like that, you'll scare them away." The gingikitsune reprimanded his younger sister in her useless attempt to catch dinner. The young youkai glared at her older brother who was lazily whistling in a tree branch. A movement caught the corner of her eye and she dived in before she even knew what it was. To her regret, it wasn't a fish. It was, in fact, a small, red crab that had clamped onto to her nose. "Owie!" She howled as her older brother began to unclamp the animals pinchers. She howled again as he snapped it off and threw it back in the pond. "Stop your whining." He said soothingly. "It's gone now. We can have , instead, for dinner tonight." He stroked the side of her face and wiped away her tears. Kitsumi looked up, smiling at her older brother.  
  
(Kitsumi/Hiei's room)  
  
Kitsumi awoke and it was still dark outside. 'That must've been the best dream I've had in a long time.' Kitsumi thought, opening her right eye. She smirked when she saw a minute black shadow resting on a tree branch outside her window. 'He probably watched me all night. My dear Hiei.' She smiled to herself. These kinds of thoughts no longer bothered her. She knew how she felt about him. As she opened her left eye she felt a sharp pain in her head. She put her hand to her forehead. 'Shimatta! It's burning in here.' She didn't even bother to consider Hiei as she began to tear off the blankets and then her clothes. The heat remained. It was as if she were engulfed in fire. She laid down on her bed, stark naked and panting heavily. Hiei, sensing her distress, got up off the tree branch and perched on the outside window sill. He looked at her in alarm as he watched her toss and turn in the bed, trying to escape the heat. Without a second thought he opened the window (A/N:Don't ask me how for I do not know how he does these things. He's just cool like that) and jumped in. Kitsumi had calmed down and was now just breathing hard. Her scent filled the room and Hiei put his hand up to his nose. She seemed to be almost delirious. "My head." She groaned to him as he covered her with a blanket. "No!" She shouted, grasping the covers weakly and trying to take them off. "Too hot." She moaned as she let go of the comforter and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Hiei looked her over now that she was calm and realized what was wrong with her. He remembered when a female friend of his had gone through this and it nearly had driven her insane. 'What did they call it?' Hiei thought with frustration. After a few moments, Hiei came up with the answer. 'Heat.' He concluded. He smirked, knowing that this condition was no cause for alarm. It would go away in a week or so. Meanwhile, she would just have to rest and he and the others would have to deal with her irritability. He stroked her cheek gently and smirked. "Rest well, kitsune onna." He whispered softly as started for the window. That was, until he heard a voice behind him. "Please stay here with me, Hiei." The fire youkai turned his head to see Kitsumi's eyes opened and a small smile on her face. "I don't want to be alone right now." Hiei sighed and looked around the room to make sure no one was watching. He then sighed again and walked over to the bed and sat next to it indian style and watched Kitsumi fall asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kurama walked calmly to his sister's room. It was already 12:00 in the afternoon and he had begun to wonder why Kitsumi had slept so late. On his way down the hall he ran into Hiei. It looked like he had just left the room. "Good afternoon, Hiei." Kurama said with a nod. "Would you mid telling me why you are just leaving my sister's room at such and early hour?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Hn, don't get any ideas, fox. Remember, this was once my room also. Your sister....." Hiei   
  
paused. A small tint of red formed on his cheeks as he tried to find the right words to explain the female kitsune's condition. Kurama looked at the door and smiled. "Ah, I see." He said with a small chuckle. Hiei growled. "Alright, Hiei. I have something to tell you." The fire youkai looked at Kurama with impatience. "What is it, fox?" Kurama's smiled faded and he turned serious. "My mother was sent to the hospital last night so I will be gone for a few days to visit her. Yusuke and the others have decided to go as well to pay their respects. We will be gone for a few days and since Kitsumi is in heat I don't believe she would feel like going. Would you be so kind as to watch her while I am gone?" Hiei's eyes began to glow with anger. "So, you want me to baby-sit your younger sister?" He growled. Kurama nodded. "If you think you can handle her." He said with a wink and a smile. Hiei growled again and Kurama could not help but chuckle. Hiei's eyes then shot up when he noticed the mark on his kitsune friend's neck. "Hn." He snorted as Kurama smiled nervously. "Senko will not be coming with us, though. She said she wasn't feeling too well but she refuses to tell me why." The silver headed youkai sighed with frustration. "Hn, I can't see why you chose her, fox." Hiei stated flatly as he walked away with a smirk. Kurama sighed again as he opened Kitsumi's bedroom door. "Kitsumi?" Kurama asked as he walked over to the lump, which he assumed was his sister, laying on the bed. He heard a grumble from the comforters and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked soothingly. "Leave me alone." Kitsumi replied irritably. "Don't worry. You will feel better within the week." More grumbles came from the mass of blankets. Kurama chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was so hot he could almost see steam rising from the bed. Kurama sighed with sympathy for his sister. "I have come to tell you something Kitsumi. Turn around so you may hear." "I can hear fine form the position I am in now, Yoko." Kitsumi argued. Kurama chuckled some more. "Alright then. I will not be here for next few days, my dear sister. My human mother was sent to the hospital last night and I have decided to visit her. The others have chosen to go as well. Senko will stay here as she is not feeling well and Hiei will be here to make sure you'll be ok. I should be back within the week so you do not need to worry." Kitsumi 'Hned' in response. Kurama sighed as he got up and walked to the door. "Do you love her then, Yoko?" Kitsumi's voice came from the bed. Kurama put his hand up to the mark on his neck and nodded his head in response to Kitsumi's question. 'How could she know?' Kurama thought as he closed the bedroom door. He shook his head as he walked down the stairs and out the front door to his car where the others were inside. He knew he would never understand the inner-workings of his sister. 'Be safe Kitsumi.' He thought as he backed out of the drive way and sped off to the hospital.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Senko stumbled out of the bathroom. 'God! Please! How am I going to tell him?' She thought with panic as she hobbled to the living room. She had just spent the last three hours in the bathroom throwing up her lunch. 'What will he say? What am I going to do?!' She plopped down onto the couch and groaned. Kitsumi was in the kitchen sitting indian style on the counter and watching the birds flying around outside. Every once in a while she would growl at them. "Annoying rats with wings. I will hunt you down and kill you all one day." She growled as her tail twitched furiously. She then pricked her ears up and turned her head as she heard Hiei step in thought the front door. She jumped off of the counter and walked into the living room. Hiei was standing in the middle of the room looking at the groaning Senko. "What's the matter with her?" He asked tonelessly as he walked over towards Kitsumi. "Hn, I don't know. She just came out of the bathroom after throwing up for three hours the lunch I made her. Ungrateful brat." Kitsumi finished with a grumble as she walked passed Hiei and sat on the floor by Senko. "Hey neko. What's your problem?" She asked quietly, leaning in to hear Senko's mumbled response. Kitsumi's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you serious?" She asked in alarm. Senko lifted her head to face Kitsumi as she nodded. "What is it?" Hiei asked with mild interest as he walked over to the neko youkai. "Hn, stupid fox." Kitsumi grumbled as she got up and stood above Senko. She saw the confused and impatient look on Hiei's face and sighed with irritation. "She's pregnant, Hiei." Kitsumi said softly. Hiei's eyes went wide momentarily and Senko groaned again. "How am I going to tell him, Kitsumi? He'll hate me for this." Senko whined in despair. "YOU won't say anything because I will be the one to tell him. And he won't hate you. I'll make sure of that. Besides, I think he actually loves you." Kitsumi finished the last sentence with a hint of mockery in her voice. Senko looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, Kitsumi." Kitsumi 'Hned' and walked back into the kitchen with Hiei behind her. The female kitsune jumped up back onto the counter and finished her cursing of the 'winged rats.' Hiei chuckled a little as he watched her tail swish from side to side. Kitsumi turned her head and looked at Hiei. "I want to thank you, Hie, for taking care of me last night. I'm sorry if I was trouble for you." Hiei looked away and said, "Hn, after the way you helped me in the woods yesterday, I thought I should return the favor." He didn't have to look at her to know that Kitsumi was smiling. He heard her sigh and he looked at her. "Yoko and Senko. Hn, what a nightmare." She grumbled. "I wonder how he's going to react when I tell him." She said thoughtfully. "You think he'll even stay with her?" Hiei asked looking away. Kitsumi nodded. "Of course he will. I even think he might be a good father as well. Right now all we have to do is make sure Senko is taken care of until he gets back." Hiei nodded in agreement and Kitsumi jumped off of the counter. She stood in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head leaning on his shoulder. Kitsumi sighed dreamily. 'If I could stay like this forever......' "You'd be happy." Hiei finished her thought and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sycoh: Whoa! Do you guys see some Hiei and Kitsumi fluffiness in there? LOL, I'm sorry, I just had to write it in somewhere. Like I have said before(I think) I do not care if the characters are a little OOC because I think it blends in very well with my story. Hey that rhymed! W0ot!  
  
Hiei: Hn, review or die.  
  
Sycoh: Yes, please review or I shall sic my sexy Hiei-chan on all of you! Muwahahahahaha, I have rhymed once more. Read the next chapter to see what else is in store! 


	10. Telling Kurama

Sycoh: Hey my faithful readers! *OmigoshOmisgoshOmisgosh*, you won't believe how many reviews I got! I find it so touching that you guys actually like my story. I thought no one would and I just want to say that I love you all for reviewing my story! If any of you wish to e-mail me or to chat I don't have AIM but I do use Yahoo! Instant Messenger. My e-mail address is: LizzyOleinik301@hotmail.com. And my Yahoo! ID is: geminix198914. There, I would LOVE to ramble on and on about how much I appreciate my reviewers but I have a 10th chappie to write so........  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.......Leave me alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter 10: Telling Kurama  
  
The next few days consisted of Kitsumi and Senko's girl talk. Hiei was gone most of the time as he did not feel like listening to their insane giggling. Therefore, Senko and Kitsumi were alone together most of the time. Sometimes they would go out for walks in the woods to ease their stress. But mostly they would converse about the men they loved. Kitsumi finally admitted to herself that she did, in fact, love Hiei. She would lay awake at night for hours just thinking of certain things about him she had not noticed before. Like the way his chest moved up and down when he breathed. Or the way his slightly tanned chest gleamed in the sunlight. All these kinds of things would make her spine tingle and her insides melt whenever she saw him. Kitsumi told Senko everything. Her fears, her hopes, her strengths, and, most importantly, how much she loved Hiei. Senko, in turn, offered her undying friendship and ability to listen. She would also talk of how she loved Kurama and how she planned to spend the rest of her life with him. Hiei would watch them talking and smile to himself. It was good that they were friends. 'Might as well be since technically they are in-laws.' Hiei thought to himself. He had never seen Kitsumi smile so much. It made him happy. With Seirou gone, the only thing she had to worry about was telling her brother his mate was pregnant.   
  
********(In the Living Room Five Days Later)**********  
  
"Kitsumi...I...uh.." The young neko youkai stumbled over her words.   
  
"Spit it out, Senko." Kitsumi said impatiently. "Well, about you telling Kurama that I'm pregnant. Could you ....not?" Senko finished with a nervous smile. Kitsumi looked at her friend and an amused smile appeared on her lips.   
  
"Oh? And who's the one to tell him then?" She asked.   
  
"I will." Senko replied without hesitation. Kitsumi rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hn, fine. I don't care." She said irritably. Senko jumped up and hugged Kitsumi, earning a gagging noise from her suffocating friend.   
  
"Thank you for being so reasonable, Kitsumi. I don't know what I would do without you!" She finished with a squeal as she let her friend go.   
  
"Die, hopefully." Kitsumi replied with a grin. The young neko and kitsune shared a laugh as they began to throw obnoxious insults at each other. Hiei walked in with the bags of groceries he had been sent out for in his arms.   
  
"Hn, here's your disgusting ningen food you asked for." He grumbled as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He began to set the bags on the counter when he heard the insane giggling from the den.   
  
"Do you mind telling me why you two are acting like a bunch of moronic children?" He asked tonelessly from the kitchen. The laughing stopped when Kitsumi began to cough. Senko yawned and scratched her head.  
  
"Hiei, did you get the chocolate ice cream I wanted?" She asked.   
  
"No, they were out of chocolate so I brought this white kind. Don't get any ideas about sending me off to another store to get the chocolate kind either." He called back. Senko and Kitsumi laughed to each other.   
  
"Kitsumi, will you be so kind as to fetch me a bowl of ice cream?" Senko asked her friend.   
  
"Hn, I don't 'fetch' anything. But, yes, I will get it for you. Just remember that when I get pregnant you owe me one." Senko laughed and nodded her head.   
  
"Deal." Kitsumi smiled and walked into the kitchen. She hopped up onto the counter and began to paw through the bags.   
  
"Spinach, YUCK!" She grimaced as she began to throw cans out of the bags and into the living room. Senko watched the cans fly through the air and she chuckled to herself.   
  
"What is the point of me carrying these bags in if all you do is throw the food away?" Hiei asked. Kitsumi smiled at him mischievously.   
  
"Because it gives you a good work out, my dear Hiei." Hiei looked at her and smirked.   
  
"Just get the bowl of ice cream Senko asked you for and stop throwing all the food out." He commanded. Kitsumi jumped off of the counter and stood directly in front of Hiei, her face not even an inch from his.   
  
"I do NOT take orders from you. And I refuse-" Kitsumi was interrupted by Hiei's lips pressing down onto her own. He turned her around and slammed her back against the kitchen wall, all the while holding her lips hostage. Kitsumi let a deep, furious growl escape from her throat and was answered when Hiei growled back. (They like it rough I guess)The two became lost in the feeling of each other. They didn't even notice the sound of the front door opening as Kurama and the others came into the house. Kuwabara walked into the kitchen, having found out that hospital food was not at all satisfying, and accidentally interrupted Kitsumi and Hiei's heated make-out session.   
  
"Woah!" Kuwabara called from the kitchen causing Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and well everyone, to come running into the kitchen. Hiei and Kitsumi did not bother to pull away and Hiei merely looked out of the corner of his eye to see the whole tantei watching them. Kurama looked from his best friend to his sister and put on a Hiei-what-the-hell-are-you-doing?! face.   
  
"Since when do shorty and fox girl go together?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously. Hiei pulled away from Kitsumi to glare at Kuwabara.   
  
"Hey, looks like you two were having quite a time while we were gone!" Yusuke said with a laugh. "Hn." Hiei and Kitsumi replied in unison. While his head was turned, Kitsumi snuck a bite to Hiei's bottom lip before walking past him and into the living room. Kurama looked at his fire youkai friend. "Hiei, I do hope you realize that I do not appreciate you making out with my sister while I am not here. I told you to look out for her, not to violate her." Kurama finished, feigning a serious tone. Yusuke and the others cracked up, succeeding in making Hiei's face turn just as crimson as his eyes.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed now. Since you've been caught in the act you might as well fess up and get it over with." Said a very reasonable-sounding Botan.(Scary ain't it?)   
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said in reply. "What happened while you were at the hospital, fox?" He asked, trying to sound as interested as possible. He wanted more than anything at that moment to change the subject.   
  
"Now, don't try and change the subject, Hi-" Yusuke started but was stopped by a death glare from the enraged fire demon.   
  
"My mother seems to be fine and will return home tomorrow." Kurama said with a laugh. Keiko, Yukina, and Botan walked into the living room, giggling furiously. Kurama sighed and shook his head.   
  
"And to think I trusted you." He mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and into the den. The others followed him, leaving Hiei to stand there and feel slightly guilty. After a few minutes, he walked into the room. (Here I go: Yusuke and Keiko in a love seat(Cute like), Botan in a chair by herself(Poor Botan. Don't worry, Koenma will be in here shortly^_~), Kuwabara in a chair with Yukina sitting on the floor in front of him, he's playing with her hair(KAWAII!), Kurama in a chair by himself, Senko in the middle of the living room floor, pretending to be interested in the T.V(she's a little apprehensive about having to tell Kurama that she's prego), Kitsumi took Hiei's usual spot on the window sill, (naughty little thing isn't she?)Ok, I am done.*Phew!*) Hiei looked over to Kitsumi, who had taken HIS spot.   
  
'Hn, I should go sit on her.'(eVil Hiei thoughts!)He then noticed Kuwabara and his sister. The red head looked up from Yukina's pretty pearly-blue hair and saw that Hiei was glaring at him. Kuwabara grinned and turned his head back to the braid he was almost done with.   
  
'Baka ningen.' Hiei thought with contempt. He then walked over to where Kitsumi was and sat next to her on the window sill, casually sliding an arm about her waist. Kitsumi snuggled into him and sighed happily. (awwww!) Everyone looked up from the T.V screen and smiled. Hiei ignored their stares. It was then that Senko decided to talk to Kurama. She turned around and walked up to him and sat in front of him on her knees.   
  
"Kurama...I need to talk to you." The male kitsune smiled at her and pulled her up to sit next to him. "What about, my koishii?" He asked gently. Senko's muscles tensed and Kurama knew something was wrong.   
  
"Let's go...somewhere else." Senko said nervously. Kurama looked at her with suspicion but mentally shrugged his shoulders and stood up, pulling Senko with him. Yusuke turned his head to see the two of them go into Kurama's room.   
  
"I wonder what they're going in there for." He said with a wink at Keiko. She rolled her eyes at him, refusing to be amused by his perverted nature. (o_O What a sentence) Kuwabara looked at the couple then gave a sly look towards Yusuke.   
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Urameshi?" He asked with a grin.   
  
"Yea!" With that, they ran to Senko's bedroom door, dragging Keiko and Yukina with them and with Botan following quickly behind. They pressed their ears against the wood to hear.   
  
"Yusuke we can't-" Keiko protested. Botan looked at her friend.  
  
"C'mon, Keiko! You know you want to hear what all the secrecy and whispering is. I bet they're talking about-"   
  
"Hardly." Botan was interrupted by a cold voice behind her.   
  
"Honestly, I can't believe you would stoop so low as to listen to my brother's private conversations." Came an equally cold voice.   
  
"Hehe......" Botan laughed nervously while scratching her head. Yusuke stuck his tongue out at Kitsumi and Hiei.   
  
"You both know that you wanna hear what's goin' on."   
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara joined in. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt you know."   
  
"What if they catch us?" Yukina asked worriedly.   
  
"Can you guys please be quiet! I'm trying to listen! It sounds like there's some really juicy stuff going on in there."   
  
"Yea Keiko! That's the spirit!" Botan said with a grin.   
  
"That's my girl!" Yusuke said proudly, smacking Keiko on the behind. Keiko was so into eaves-dropping she didn't even notice.   
  
"We already know what they're talking about." Hiei said calmly. Everyone stared at the two in bafflement. Just then, the door flew open, causing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan to crash onto the bedroom floor. Senko ran past them down the hallway screaming.  
  
"This is too hard! I can't do this! Why is my life so miserable?!" Kitsumi rolled her eyes.   
  
"Pathetic."   
  
"Disgusting even." Hiei agreed. Kurama ran to Senko, only to have her run away from him and back into the room. He sighed heavily and followed her.   
  
"Senko if it's this important can you at least pick a place to talk about it?" He said in a controlled tone. The neko youkai burst into tears and began to wail.   
  
"What did you DO to her Kurama?!" Yusuke asked with disgust. (He, Botan, and Kuwabara are off of the floor now) The male kitsune gave Yusuke a I-don't-want-to-deal-with-you-right-now look and closed the bedroom door.   
  
"Whoa, that was interesting." Kuwabara said, scratching his head in bewilderment.   
  
"What in the world could be going on?" Botan asked worriedly.   
  
"Hn, none of your business." Hiei replied coldly.   
  
"How come you guys know so much? Tell us! What's going on!" Yusuke demanded.   
  
"Like Hiei said, it is none of your business. You will know shortly." Kitsumi answered, turning away and heading down towards the living room. Hiei gave a glare towards Kuwabara, who had his ear pressed against the door, the followed Kitsumi back into the den.   
  
"They always have so much alone time." Keiko commented. "It's not fair." She pouted. Yusuke looked at her suspiciously then snapped his head back when he heard the reason for Senko's hysterics.  
  
(In Kurama's room)this is gettin' ta be a hella-long chapter  
  
When Kurama turned to face his mate, he saw that she was once again in tears.   
  
"Senko, please. Tell me what is wrong." He begged her. Senko lifted her face out of her hands and ran to him. Kurama held her tightly in his embrace, and Senko began to mumble something into his chest. He pulled her away a little so that he could hear her.  
  
"Kurama...*sniffle sniffle*.......the reason is....*sniffle sniffle* .....that I'm......*sniffle sniffle*..."   
  
"Yes, what is it?" He asked gently.   
  
"I'm....*sniff*........PREGNANT!" She finished with a wail.  
  
(Outside the door)  
  
"Say what?!" Yusuke asked in shock. Kuwabara had fainted onto the floor and Botan, Yukina, and Keiko were giggling with excitement.   
  
don't belive it! We're gonna have a baby!" Keiko squealed.   
  
"It's going to be absolutely adorable!" Botan exclaimed.   
  
"We'll get to take care of it and play with it!" Yukina bubbled. Yusuke looked at them and sweatdropped.   
  
"How could you girls be so happy about this? This means that that little kid is gonna be waking us big manly men up every single day at 2 a.m in the morning!"   
  
"Stop whinin' Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, getting up from off of the floor. "This is a very important thing to happen. We're gonna have a little kid crawlin' around on the floor and-"   
  
"It's not polite to talk about yourself all the time, baka." Kitsumi said icily from behind his back, making Kuwabara jump into the air. Yusuke and the others fell onto the floor laughing. Just then, Kurama opened the bedroom door.   
  
"I'm guessing you guys have heard everything, correct?" He asked with a sigh. Yusuke got up and scratched his head.   
  
"Yea....I guess we did." He said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hn, did she tell you, fox?" Hiei asked from behind Yusuke, making him jump as well. Kurama sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
  
"Yes, she did. I just can't believe it."  
  
"Where is she now?" Kitsumi asked with concern.(Senko's her best friend after all!)  
  
"She's sleeping." Kurama answered with assurance in his voice. "I told her to get some rest." Kitsumi  
  
smiled at her brother. 'Senko is right, he'll make a great father.' And she and Hiei walked back into the living room.  
  
"Kurama, you dog!" Yusuke said with a cheesy grin.  
  
"A fox is more like it." Kuwabara replied with an even bigger, cheesier grin. Kitsumi rolled her eyes and looked at Hiei. Hiei looked back at her then towards the fron door. Kitsumi followed his eyes and nodded her head. (Guess where they're goin'?*wink wink, nudge nudge*)  
  
"So Kurama, what are your plans for taking care of Senko and the child?" Came a familiar voice from out of no where. It was none other than the teenage Makai Ruler Koenma. (Finally!)  
  
"Damn it, toddler! I told you not to just pop up on us like that! You almost gave Kuwabara here a heart attack!" Yusuke shouted, trying to use Kuwabara as a cover for his fright.  
  
"I knew he was here the whole time. So don't try to bring me into this." Kuwabara said with a grin.  
  
"Enough!" Koenma commanded. "I asked Kurama a question." They all looked at the male kitsune who was currently finding great intrest in the weaving strands of the carpet. He looked up at them.  
  
"I'll take care of them both as a father would." He answered simply. Koenma nodded in apporval.  
  
"Good, good then. Just making sure you weren't planning to run out on her." He said with a laugh. Kurama smiled a little, but it seemed like he really wasn't in the room as everyone was bubbly with the excitement and anticipation of a baby. His thoughts were racing.   
  
'I'm going to be a father. What should I do?'  
  
/Children? Well this is new. Maybe if I found some stairs and just gave her a little nudge then-\ 'Yoko!'   
  
/Calm down Suiichi, I was just kidding...maybe.   
  
'Gah! I'm not talking to you anymore.'  
  
"Hey, where'd Kitsumi and Hiei go?" Yusuke asked with suspicion. Everyone looked around the room but the two youkais were no where to be found.  
  
***********************************  
  
Sycoh: Phew! That was a LONG chapter! I'm so happy with the number of reviews I recieved. It makes me feel all fluffy inside.   
  
Kitsumi: You are one weird onna, you know that?  
  
Sycoh: Why yes I did! Thankies for noticing.  
  
Kitsumi:*scoots away fearfully*  
  
Sycoh:*crazy smile* Review please! And Akari no Kage you'd better update soon or else I'll have to hit you with a hammer!   
  
Kitsumi: There will be a lemon starring Hiei and I the next chapter.  
  
Sycoh: Shhh! You weren't supposed to tell them that! By the way everyone, I have the PERFECT ending for thsi story. No, I will not give you any spoilers because SOMEONE just HAD to tell you guys about the next chapter.  
  
Kitsumi:*innocent smile* Review please!  
  
Sycoh: Over and out! 


	11. New Couples

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is that last time I'm going to tell you so. I do, however, own Kitsumi and Senko's baby. Not Senko. She is my lil sis's chacacter and I would feel guilty for stealing her.....=change of scenery if you didn't know. I know it's been a while and I'm very very very sorry for keeping you all waiting. Please forgive me.  
  
Too Close For Comfort  
  
Chapter 12: New couples  
  
"What else are you here for, toddler?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. Normally on weekdays, the Rekei Ruler was in his office, busily doing paperwork. Koenma was silent for a moment, trying to come up with the right words to answer.  
  
"Well, I'm-I am......" Koenma stuttered through his words, so Botan answered for him.  
  
"He's taking me out." The blue-haired deity bubbled. Yusuke choked back his laughter and Kuwabara fell out of his seat. Keiko and Yukina were giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"You're kidding! YOU and BOTAN?" Yusuke burst out into laughter.  
  
"I always knew something was going on between you guys." Kuwabara smiled proudly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Botan?" Keiko asked with a giggle. Botan laughed a little before answering.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. It's only our sixth date after all."   
  
"Well you certainly did keep it secretive. None of us had any idea or suspicion besides Kuwa-kun." Yukina said with a smile to Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, well, it really wasn't any of your business so I didn't think it would be necessary to tell you." Koenma said calmly.  
  
Everyone looked to Kurama for his opinion. He was being unusually quiet. Usually he had an opinion about everything. However, he wasn't even paying attention to the converstaion, but was staring intently at Senko's/his bedroom door.  
  
"Kurama, are you ok?" Keiko asked with concern. The male kitsune snapped his head in her direction, it was obvious he had been deep in thought.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking..." His voice trailed off. Everyone then remembered that since he was to be a father, he had a lot on his mind. Silence filled the room and no one realized that Kurama's bedroom door opened.  
  
"Did someone die?" Came a sleepy voice from behind Kurama on the couch. The gingikitsune turned his head and stared into the eyes of his mate. Senko looked from Kurama to Yusuke to Keiko to everyone else then back to the fox spirit with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Is something the matter?" She asked, a little worried.  
  
"No, everything is fine." Kurama assured her immediately.  
  
"Then why is everyone being so quiet?" She asked with a bizarre look on her face.  
  
"We're just thinking is all." Botan said, suddenly cheerful.  
  
"Yeah, we just found out that these two," Yusuke said, motioning to Botan and Koenma. "Have been dating behind our backs."  
  
"Oh really?" Senko said with an amused smile. "Well that's interesting since I was the one who suggested they date in the first place."  
  
"You did? Well that's unfair. So I guess you knew about it all along then?" Keiko said with a sigh.  
  
"I never thought they'd actaully do it." Senko said with an eyeroll. "I guess I can just be too persuasive sometimes." She finished with a smile to Kurama. He smiled back and the two locked eyes for a moment.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping." Yukina said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I was, but I decided I needed something soft to lay on so I came out here." She answered as she walked over and situated herself on her mate's lap. She rested her head on his chest and sighed peacefully. Kurama shifted to make her more comfortable then smiled a little.  
  
"Awww!" Keiko, Yukina, and Botan sung simotaneously. Yusuke and Kuwabara made gagging noises.  
  
"Did anyone notice that Kitsumi and Hiei aren't here?" Koenma asked.  
  
"They went outside, I believe." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Hah, they're always with eachother." Kuwabara said with a grin. Yusuke pulled Keiko closer to him and surprisingly she made no attempt to pull away.  
  
"They'll be back soon because it's going to rain." Everyone looked to the small neko youkai for an explantion but Senko had already closed her eyes. Kurama smiled down at her.  
  
'She's so cute when she's alseep.' He mused silently to himself.  
  
It was much cooler outside. Overcast and the clouds were a sickening light-gray. Just the way Kitsumi liked it. She'd always resented the sun becuase of the heat and light it brought. It always smelled sticky and hot. With clouds and rain there was always that special smell. The smell of coolness and life that would return back to the earth when it rained.   
  
"Do you feel better?" Hiei asked, referring to her fever just a few days ago. Kitsumi looked at him and smiled a little.  
  
"Yes, it's so cool out here." She answered as she looked back up at the sky. She could just walk with Hiei for hours in weather like this. In perfect silence and she would never feel awkward. She never had to talk to him when she didn't want to. Never had to explain her feelings or make excuses for the way she acted. It was one of the things she liked most about him. Hiei liked that about her too. All he had to do was look at her. He never had to talk to say what he wanted to. She understood him.   
  
'It's 5:30 already. I wonder how far we've gone.' Kitsumi mused silently in her head. As she was looking up, Hiei noticed something new about the female kitsune. There was something black on her shoulder. It looked like a mark. He'd never noticed it before because either Kitsumi's long hair covered her shoulders or her shirt sleeves did. Only now that she was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top and had her hair to one side did Hiei see it.  
  
"What is that on your shoulder?" He asked as they both stopped walking. Kitsumi shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It's a tattoo." She answered simply. When Hiei looked at her questioningly she smirked at him.  
  
"Here, I'll show you." Kitsumi turned her back to Hiei and pulled up the back of her shirt. She then unsnapped her black bra so that he could see the tattoo fully. Hiei was entranced by the design. It was a black serpant-like dragon engulfed in dark red and black hellfire. It's wings fanned out across Kitsumi's shoulders. Hiei follwed the design and found that the rest of the bottom of the tattoo disappeared into Kitsumi's realitively high-top shorts. The eyes of the dragon were souless and black. Tears of blood flowed from them as the dragon was devoured by the flames. Kitsumi knew exactly what the tattoo reminded Hiei of.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Hiei asked. Kitsumi shrugged her shoulders a little.  
  
"I don't remember." She paused for a moment then said, "Funny I remember how much it hurt but not where I got it." Hiei could not resist gently outlining the design with his fingers. Kitsumi relaxed instantly to his touch and sighed happily.  
  
"You're a good masseuse." Kitsumi commented with playfullness in her voice. She felt Hiei smirk as he turned his head and placed his lips on her neck, circling invisible shapes with his tounge. Kitsumi purred and she felt Hiei smile against her skin. His tounge moved up and down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. Everytime his mouth touched her flesh it was like he was lighting a fire. Hiei's hands roamed over Kitsumi's bare skin, and she shivered slightly. Slowly, his hands wandered to the front of her arms and he began to coax her shirt down farther. Hiei felt goosebumps begin to rise on the female kitune's arms. His hands returned to her shoulders and he slid her bra strap off gently, his kisses traveling down to her collar bone. Kitsumi moaned in response. Just as Hiei was about to remove her shirt, a cold and annoying wet drop of rain hit him on the nose. He looked at it cross eyed and heard Kitsumi giggle. He let go of her and concentrated on the offending droplet. Kitsumi laughed even harder.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiei asked almost dangerously as he focused his eyes back on her. When he saw the way she was he mentally cursed himself.  
  
'Damn, one more slip and that shirt would've been off.'  
  
"You just look so funny with your eyes crossed. But in a sexy funny kinda way." She added with a hint of reassurance in her voice. Hiei smirked at her.  
  
"I hate the rain." He said as he wiped off the water on his nose and looked up at the sky. Kitsumi just stood there in front of him and he wondered if she intended to ever put her shirt back on.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make it up to you when we get back to the house." Kitsumi said with a seductive smile. Hiei stood blinking at her.  
  
"We should head back before the storm hits." She said, looking back at him. Hiei smirked a little and Kitsumi pulled her shirt back over her head, snapping her bra back together once her shirt was on. The rain picked up speed.  
  
"How far do you think we are from the house?" Kitsumi asked, watching the rain drops land on Hiei's face and slide off.  
  
"Far enough that by the time we get there we'll be soaked." He answered, shaking his head so some of the water would be off.  
  
Kitsumi sighed and looked at her already transperant tank top.  
  
"This was not the day to wear an all white shirt." She said with another sigh. Hiei looked at her and smirked.  
  
"I think you look fine. And I mean that in both ways." He said in a teasing tone. Kitsumi laughed at him as he came over to her and picked her up bridal style.  
  
"I have feet you know." She said in a defiant tone. She was not the kind of girl to be waited on hand and foot like most.  
  
"I know, but I like carrying you." Hiei said as he flitted off into the forest with her in his arms.  
  
By the time Hiei and Kitsumi reached their destination, Koenma and Botan had already left for their date. Neither the ferry girl nor the Rekai Ruler revealed where they were going. Hiei was positively soaked as was the female kitune he was carrying. Hiei walked up to the porch, which luck enogh for them, had a porch light and a roof. Looking down at the kitsune in his arms, he saw that Kitsumi was asleep, her ears twitching every few seconds. He wondered how she could sleep with the storm raging on. It was already 9:00 p.m.  
  
"Kitsumi? Wake up." He whispered to her. Kitsumi's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Hiei.  
  
"I was dreaming you know. What do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"We're here. And I need you to get out of my arms now." Hiei said in a teasing voice. Kitsumi rolled her eyes and hopped out of Hiei's arms. The fire demon smirked at her and opened the door. Everyone turned their heads to see the two standing there, drenched in rain-water. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to stifle their laughter.   
  
"I see you didn't escape the storm." Kurama commented, giving a nod to Kitsumi. The female kitsune glared at her brother.  
  
"Apparently not." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Welcome back you guys." Keiko and Yukina greeted the two with wide smiles.  
  
"Yea, thanks." Kitsumi said with a small smile. Hiei just 'hned'. ?"  
  
"Kitsumi, please, put a shirt on." Kurama said with his face in his hands. Kitsumi looked at him then stuck out her tounge.  
  
The group laughed as Kitsumi walked over to Kurama and bopped him on the head.  
  
"So where'd you guys go?" Yusuke asked with a grin.  
  
"Out." Hiei answered plainly in a tone that stated he wouldn't discuss it any further.  
  
"You gusy were gone a long time, we were almost worried about you." Senko commented. (She's awake now.) Kitsumi nodded her head towards her friend and looked at the others. She finally found out that someone was missing.  
  
"Where's bubble girl?" She asked, walking over to another chair and sitting down. Hiei followed her and sat on the arms rest. There were a few small chuckles before Kuwabara answered.  
  
"They went on a date!" He said with a laugh. Hiei and Kitsumi sweat-dropped.  
  
"You're kidding me." Kitsumi managed to say without laughing.  
  
"No, the just left." Yukina replied through a giggle.  
  
"That's interesting. Senko, didn't you tell them to go out?" Kitsumi asked with a raised eyebrow. Senko nodded with an evil grin. The female kitsune laughed at her friend.   
  
"They've actually been going out for a while and we didn't even know about it." Keiko said with a giggle.  
  
"Really? I wonder how Botan kept her big mouth shut." Hiei said sarcastically. Kitsumi looked at the fire youkai and smirked. She stood up and walked to the hallway.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked, not looking at her.  
  
"Shower." She said with a yawn. Hiei shook his head as he heard the bathroom door close. He got up himself and walked down the hallway to his room. No need to stay in soaking wet clothes.  
  
"So what do you think they did while they were gone?" Yusuke asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Who knows." Kurama said shrugging his shoulders. "but it really isn't any of our business.  
  
"I think they probably-" Kuwabara was cut off from his elaborate rambling by Yukina who jabbed him in the arm with her elbow.  
  
"Kuwa-kun, it's not nice to talk about people when they are not present." She said in a sweet yet dangerous tone. Kuwabara rubbed his arm and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, my love." Yukina smiled at him. Keiko turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Do you think they really did do 'it'?" She asked with a worried glance towards the bathroom door. Yusuke looked at his girlfriend, (no more denying Yusuke)a little shocked by the way she was talking. He shrugged his shoulders and scooched closer to her.  
  
"I just hope Kitsumi doesn't end up like me." Senko said with a sigh. Everyone looked at her with shocked faces. Besides Kurama, who was squeezing her hand.  
  
The lemon will appear in its own chapter because I feel it should be that way. Review if you wnat or don't. It really doesn't matter. 


End file.
